A Saga ou O Saga do Gardenal
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Após a Saga de Hades, Atena se vê desprotegida novamente e ressuscita os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Só que Saga ainda apresenta dupla personalidade, e Kanon ficou incumbido de inibir a face má do irmão de uma maneira muito peculiar. ULTIMO CAPITULO ON!
1. Prólogo

A saga (ou O Saga) do Gardenal

Prólogo

Acabou a Batalha de Hades. Pois é, já foram Poseidon, Odin (duas vezes) e mais uma penca de deuses e genéricos contra Atena. O engraçado é que eles nunca lutam entre si, né não! Só com a porra da deusa da guerra... vai ver é porque, no fundo, ela é boa de briga, embora sua atual reencarnação mal lute...

Mesmo assim, como Atena é mesmo um imã de adversários cada vez mais poderosos e bizarros, com todos os Santos de Ouro mortos é que ela não ia durar muito mesmo. Então, tcharam! Ela decidiu trazer as figuras de volta. Simples, né? Já me disseram que, em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, morrer é tirar férias...

Bom, como eu ia dizendo, ela trouxe os caras de volta. Até mesmo o Doghko e o Shion, que aliás tão até fazendo hora extra por aqui. Já tá na hora da aposentadoria, não! Eita servicinho ingrato.

Os únicos que a mocinha-deusa não trouxe de volta foram os gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

Seiya - Po Saori, o Kanon eu lá sei, mas o Saga era gente fina, vai! Tá certo que quando ele tava com o lado mal me quebrou as costelas, os dois braços, me tirou até o oitavo sentido que eu nem tinha naquela época, me fez escutar aquela risada tosca umas 1000 vezes, mas tudo bem, quem é que já não me arrebentou nessa série! Até você...

Shiryu - Ai meu PQP, Seiya, o Saga tinha dupla personalidade! Você quer alguém com exú e poder de um Cavaleiro de Ouro circulando por aí de novo!

Saori - Não liga Shiryu, o Seiya é anta mesmo...

Seiya - Olha quem fala... ¬¬

Saori - Bem... na verdade eu não ressuscitei os dois não foi nem pela dupla personalidade de Saga... é porque... os dois iriam disputar a mesma armadura! Não quero que eles briguem mais do que já brigaram anteriormente...

Ikki - Ah, qual é, porrada entre gêmeos rox! XD

Shun - Não fala assim não, Ikkiiiiii! Eu fico triste só de lembrar das nossas anteriores discórdias... imagine ver dois gêmeos idênticos quebrando o pau... eu choroooo! Buáááááááááááá!

Hyoga - ¬¬'''

Shiryu - Aí você traz só o Kanon, Saori. Pronto, sem brigas por armadura, e sem um doidão que briga consigo mesmo em pleno Santuário. Dois coelhos de uma vez só:D

Seiya - Puta merda Shiryu, tu não curte o Saga mesmo hein!

Shiryu - Tô só usando de bom senso e lógica, nada contra aquele FDP que fudeu com a gente e o Santuário todo, além de ter sido perdoado pela ant... digo, nossa deusa, depois de toda a merda que fez.

Saori - É que... no fundo... os dois se amavam, eu sei... não é justo separá-los outra vez! Irmãos devem ser sempre unidos. Se eu trouxer um, trarei o outro!

Ikki - ¬¬Novela é só às oito, Saori.

Shiryu - Magina, aqueles dois se odiavam, não podiam nem se ver por um binóculo, aliás, a Saori até esquece que eles ficaram treze anos sem se ver por culpa do Saga mesmo...

Shun - Que nada Shi, eles se a-ma-vam! Todas as discussões acabavam é ina cama/i, isso sim! X3

Todos - Ò.Ó

Meninas que Curtem Yaoi - Sugoooooooooiiiiiiiii! XXXXXXX3333333

Hyoga - Ai Shun, que NOJO:P

Shun - Nojo nada tá! É lindo.

Seiya - Mas se a Saori não trouxer nenhum dos dois, quem vai ficar com a Armadura de Gêmeos?

Shiryu - Pois é... traz só o Kanon e fim de papo, por que é que eu sou o único aqui que usa um pouco de praticidade e não complica as coisas!

Saori - Às vezes é preciso pensar com o coração também, Shiryu... tom dramático Pronto, trarei os dois de volta e dou um título de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos honorário ao Kanon! Os dois defenderão a Casa de Gêmeos.

Hyoga - Ai meu cacete, por que raios fui servir a uma ideusa/i? Mulher é tudo tão melosa...

Ikki - Legal, a porrada vai rolar! \o/ O Kanon nunca vai se rebaizar a honorário, hehê! Então os dois vão disputar o título de um jeito ou de outro!

Seiya - E... pô, mas eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa! Quando lutamos contra Abel e Hades, o Saga tava sem o exú. Será que tem exorcista lá no submundo?

Shiryu - Ai que ANTA! O submundo tá repleto de ialmas/i, como é que vai ter exorcista! Até parece que você nunca leu nada sobre mitologia grega, quanto mais ter descido lá embaixo e visto com os próprios olhos!

Seiya - Tudo bem Shiryu, todo mundo sabe que eu só abro a boca quando tenho certeza!

Hyoga - gota Pegar bordão de programa humorístico da Globo é bFODA/b!

Narrador - Ah não liga, a culpa é da esclerosada da autora! XD Ou por que você acha que ela escreveria uma fic sobre Gardenal?

Hyoga - OK, agora quem tá escutando vozes sou eu! O.o

Saori - Está decidido! Com ou sem dupla personalidade, Saga voltará. E Kanon também! Tenho certeza de que, em pé de igualdade, eles se entenderão.

Ikki - pensando Nada, quero mesmo é ver o pau cumer! XXXXDDDD

Shiryu - Não digam depois que não avisei hein...

Hyoga - Idem.

Shun - Aiiiiii, se rolar um twincest, eu quero ser o uke dos dois! XD X3

Ikki - Chega de viadagem, Shun!

Seiya - Ueba, será que eles me ensinam a Explosão Galáctica? Sempre quis aprender, pra fazer o Ikki voar por aí também!

Ikki - O QUÊ!

Seiya - Er... eu tava falando de ioutro/i Ikki...'

Saori - Agora me deixem em paz! Preciso ficar sozinha para trazer os gêmeos de volta a este mundo.

Ikki - Beleza, tá na hora do filme de mulher pelada mesmo... simbora ver o filme, pessoal!

Todo mundo, menos o Shun e a Saori, sai correndo pro quarto do Ikki, que tem uma baita televisão de 49 polegadas e Playboy TV disponível.

Shun - Licencinha, minha deusa, eu vou fazer a unha, belê?

Saori - Vai pra onde tu quiser Shun, contanto que ivá/i!

Assim que Shun deixa os aposentos de Atena, ela corre pro telefone.


	2. Cap 1

Cap. 1

Enquanto isso, na Casa de Virgem, Shaka dançava ao som da Gaiola das Popozudas (Furacão 2000), enquanto tentava arrumar a zona que sua casa estava. Mal deu pra ouvir que o telefone estava tocando.

Shaka – Puta que pariu, deixa eu abaixar o som! Ninguém pode saber que, ao invés de meditar, eu me fechei aqui pra beber todas, ver umas revistinhas show de bola e ouvir aquele sonzão... abaixa o som e atente Auuuuummmmm... Shaka falando, o que deseja?

Saori – Ai que bom que você está aí! Como demorou pra atender, pensei que estava te atrapalhando na meditação... sempre tão centrado, tão comedido...

Shaka - pensando Vai sonhando... fim do pensamento Atena! Que prazer falar com você! O que a minha deusa deseja deste seu humilde servo?

Saori – Fofocar um pouco, oras! Tu sabia que a Sol, da América, vai voltar pro Tião!

Shaka – Jura! Ôpa, mais uma praquela revista ilegal... digo, _informal_ de fofoca novelística que eu e uns colegas indianos ajudamos a publicar! anota Agora me conta os detalhes...

duas horas se passam

Saori – ...E então ela fica grávida de um bebê hermafrodita,e descobre que o pai da criança, na verdade, era uma mulher que fez a operação pra virar homem! X3

Shaka - anotando tudo em taquigrafia Beleza, já tenho matéria pra duas semanas de revista! Mas, minha deusa, você só ligou pra me contar fofoca de novela!

Saori – Não, era pra... putz, pra quê que era mesmo? bate com a mão na testa Ah! É claro! Shaka, você tem que me ajudar! Suas mandingas sempre dão certo, por isso ressuscitei você primeiro que todo mundo, pra me auxiliar com os outros depois! 

Shaka – Já sei... quer que eu ajude a reviver mais alguém.

Saori – Sim! Assim economizo cosmo. Sabe como é, trazer gente de volta à vida cansa um pouco minha beleza...

Shaka – Falou, já entendi. Vou levar os apetrechos todos praí, e a gente faz o serviço, ta?

Em menos de cinco minutos, o eficiente e pontual Shaka aparece nos aposentos da deusa, com uma túnica cheia de rendas, um turbante, colarzões que mais pareciam aqueles do Grande Mestre, pinga, charutos, uma encruzilhada de papelão pra montar na sala, galinha preta, velas de todas as cores e mais umas outras coisas que eu não to reconhecendo agora só de olhar.

Saori - segurando o riso Shaka, tem mesmo necessidade de usar essa roupa frufruzenta? 

Shaka – ¬¬ Tem sim. Ou você acha que eu tô usando só de boiolagem! Olha que muita gente pode até falar, mas eu não sou gay não, valeu!

Saori – Er... tá bom, eu nem to falando nada sobre isso. Bom, é o procedimento de sempre. Pode começar?

Shaka – Agora mesmo!  
O Cavaleiro de Virgem monta as coisas na sala, começa a dançar e cantar de maneira frenética, além de acender uns incensos e velas bem fedidos. Faz um cozido _supimpa_ com a galinha preta, e serve a pinga e o charuto, enquanto Saori concentra seu cosmo bem no meio da encruzilhada de papelão. De repente, eles ouvem uma voz vinda de baixo:

Voz - Puta que pariiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu! Dá pra calar a boca e me deixar dormir! Além disso, essa porra aí fede!

Shaka - Até que enfim! Dessa vez demorou mais do que o comum hein, Hades-sama!

Hades - Por que vocês sempre têm que fazer esse puta escândalo, e ainda por cima concentrado com o cosmo de Atena, só pra canalizar a bagunça aqui pra baixo!

Saori - Sabe o que é, Hadezinho? Queremos pedir mais duas almas pra você...

Hades - Chantagem! Assim não vale, sempre tem que chamar o xabuzento do Shaka, porque sabe que nem eu suporto a zona que ele faz!

Shaka - Tá bom xará, então faz o seguinte: aceita o jantarzinho que eu te preparei (o teu preferido, tá bem no teu gosto!), mais o charuto direto de Havana e uma caninha 51, e ainda fica livre da minha bagunça, por apenas duas alminhas de nossa escolha! Não custa nada pra quem tem milhões delas aí embaixo... além disso, pode pagar em 2X sem juros, em cheque ou no cartão...

Hades - Ai, indiano pra negociar e vender porcaria é FODA! Tudo bem vai! Até porque o teu cozido de galinha preta é bem feitinho, e pra se livrar do teu escândalo, filho, serve...

Saori - Ôba, ôba! Então posso escolher as almas já, posso!

Hades - Pode, mas vê lá! É só hoje, esse negócio de tirar almas minhas já tá dando prejuízo!

Saori - Vou querer Saga e Kanon, aqueles gêmeos que já foram meus Cavaleiros de Ouro...

Hades - PUTZ, por que não falou antes, minha santa! Tá na mão, e nem precisava de galinha preta nem de Shaka, que esses dois cabras da peste eu tou é despachando pra quem quiser, e de graça!

Shaka - gota Cacete, só perdi tempo, galinha, pinga, e minha preciosa lábia...

Saori - Ai que bom que bom! saltita

Uma mão sai duma fenda do chão, pega a "oferenda" feita por Shaka e logo em seguida a mesma fenda "cospe" Saga e Kanon bem aos pés da nossa deusa.

Hades - mastigando Tão entregues! Aliás, tá ótimo mesmo o teu assado viu, Shaka!

A fenda se fecha, enquanto Hades, numa última manifestação, xinga o guardião da Casa de Virgem, pois segundo ele o charuto de Havana era falsificado.

Shaka - Er... tão olhando o quê! Eu tirei lá do meio da muamba mesmo, acham que sou santo! Aqui ó, sou _pai-de-santo_, é diferente!

Saori - Kanon... Saga... meus gêmeos preferidos... vocês estão de volta! chora

Kanon - Pô, eu tava dormindo, ó... me chutar assim não foi legal da parte do tio Hades...

Shaka - Posso ir embora? Preciso meditar mais um pouco, além de ter que ver a edição das fofocas na revista pra essa semana. E _time is money_, vocês sabem.

Saori - Ah, pode ir sim Shakinha! E obrigadinha viu!

Shaka - nurmurando consigo próprio Obrigadinha... tudo sempre sai de graça... hunf! sai cantarolando o "Só as cachorras"


	3. Cap 2

Cap 2

Saori, Saga e Kanon encontram-se sozinhos na sala de Atena. 

Saori - ainda chorando Eu declaro que vocês dois agora guardarão a Casa de Gêmeos juntos!

Kanon - Onde? Quê? Nós! olha pro lado Ah, o Saga! Caraca, a gente tava em lados opostos do submundo! Eu não via ele há tanto tempo...

Saga - dormindo ainda zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Saori - Saga, acorda... cutuca

Kanon - Cacete, até com o bicão do Hades o cara continua dormindo...

Saori - cutuca mais forte Saga, levanta, vamos!

Saga - zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz...

Saori - pega o báculo e dá na cabeça dele PORRA SAGA, ACORDA!

Saga - AI! Pô, foi gol do Flamengo! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!

Kanon - Eu não acredito, o meu irmão é flamenguista! O.o u.u

Saori - ¬¬''' Vai me dizer que até no submundo tem jogo de futebol... 

Kanon - Pois é! . A gente faz uns gatos e dá pra ver um monte de coisas na TV. Os times brasileiros são show de bola! XD Quer dizer, o Flamengo... ¬¬

Saga - ainda confuso pelo sono Hã? olha pro lado Olha que legal esse espelho, não tinha reparado ainda...

Kanon - Anta, sou eu. ¬¬

Saga - E que interessante, ele fala...

Saori - O.o Acho que lá nos infernos tem baseado também, e coisa mais pesada se bobear!

Kanon - Ter até tem, mas se eu conheço bem a peça do meu irmão, sei que ele é assim naturalmente mesmo.

Saga - Irmão! Peraí, você é o Kanon?

Kanon - Sim!

Saori - Ai que lindo, o reencontro dos gêmeos de Gêmeos! Snif! T.T

Saga - Vai tomar no c, Kanon, porra, vem me encher o saco, caralho! Se eu te prendi naquela merda de Cabo Sunion era pra tu não voltar!

Kanon - Voltar é o cacete, quem me trouxe de volta foi Atena, e a você também. Aliás, acorda de uma vez, filho! Já se passaram uns quinze anos desde quando tu me prendeu naquela bosta, eu virei General Marina do Poseidon, você por sua vez fez uma puta zona no Santuário de Atena, depois se matou porque não agüentava mais a si mesmo...

Saga - É mesmo! abranda a voz Eu cometi o mesmo erro que condenei em você...e de maneira pior. Você... jamais me perdoará, não é verdade?

Kanon - O.o

Saga - lágrimas nos olhos Eu prendi meu próprio irmão gêmeo lá... você deve ter sofrido tanto até finalmente se libertar...

Kanon - Caraca, ele tava me xingando até agora há pouco! O.o

Saga - Ah, meu querido, eu nem pude te ver direito quando Hades me mandou aqui como espectro... eu... eu... queria tanto dizer que te adoro! abraça Kanon e cai no choro

Kanon - O.o ¬¬''' u.u

Saga - Diz que me perdoa! T.T

Kanon - Tá... bom, ué. u.u

Saori - Eu... eu disse que eles ainda se amavam! BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! 

Ikki - do quarto Aê Saori, né por nada não, mas será que dá pra chorar mais baixo! O filme tá bem na parte em que a gostosa vai...

Saga - Êpa, filme de sacanagem! XD

Ikki - Poisé, mermão! Quer ver aqui com a gente?

Saga - Claro! XD Mas o que é que eu tô fazendo abraçado com esse entojo do Kanon? Que coisa de viado! Eu vou é curtir uma lá com aqueles porras de bronze! FUI! dá impulso e sai correndo até o quarto daonde Ikki havia chamado

Saori - Não liga pra ele não, Kanon... no fundo, ele te ama...

Narrador - Cara, isso já tá virando clichê dessa história, e dos pesados. ¬¬'''

Kanon - Ah, foda-se se ele me ama ou não... só queria entender esse comportamento dele de agora.

Saori - Bem... todos usualmente estranham quando percebem que Saga, em Hades (e em Abel, pra quem leva aquele OVA a sério), não apresenta dupla personalidade. Mas... na verdade ele ainda a tem!

Kanon - O.O E tu foi louca de trazer ele de volta, com encosto e tudo! Ele vai ferrar com o Santuário de novo!

Saori - Não, não vai. Aliás, eu descobri o porquê de ele ter apresentado apenas seu lado bom após sua primeira morte!

Kanon - É?

Saori - Pois é! É um segredo dos deuses acerca dele... e o pior é que eu, mesmo como autêntica deusa olímpica e fofoqueira de chapa, fui a última deles a saber! . 

Kanon - Pô, conta aí! Já sei, catavam um garotão que comia gostoso o rabo dele, e ele sossegava. Certo?

Saori - ¬¬' Não. É algo bem mais simples!

A deusa-moça abre uma gaveta de um criado mudo que tava aparentemente jogado ali do lado, e pega um pequeno pacote de dentro.

Saori - Veja, Kanon! Isto salvou e salvará Saga de sua parte ruim!

Kanon pega o pacote. Nele estava escrito "GARDENAL".

Kanon - Pô, eu já tinha visto isso lá onde vivem as pessoas de fora daqui. É pra pessoas tantãs mesmo.

Saori - Então até você já conhecia! O.o

Kanon - Claro porra. Todo mundo conhece! pensando Não é à toa que colocaram ela pra namorar o jumento do Seiya! XD

Saori - Grrrrrrrrrrr! Então disseram aquilo tudo só pra eu pensar que tinha um segredo do qual eu não sabia!

Kanon - De certo modo era segredo mesmo. Afinal, ninguém sabia que o Saga tinha tomado Gardenal durante a saga de Hades. Como eu não desconfiei antes! Só com remédio pra resolver a dele...

Saori - Pois, é, o Hades me contou que conseguiu montes de caixas na época, só pro Saga não dar piti...

Kanon - Mas por quê ele não deixou a parte má do meu irmão aflorar? Já que Hades queria tanto dominar o mundo, HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Saori - Ôrra, você ri igual o seu irmão. Mas então, é que Hades pensou que, dando o Gardenal pra ele, a parte boa é que não ia aparecer e ficar interferindo nos planos da ruim. Afinal, as duas nunca se conciliam... não viu a zona agora há pouco com você? As duas partes estavam juntas, pois o Hades-sama deve ter se revoltado com a traição dele e não ter dado mais o remédio! Mas como agora ele está comigo, tratarei de pedir a receita médica pro deus do Submundo, pra comprar mais...

Kanon - Êpa, mas quem me prendeu no Cabo Sunion foi a parte boa do FDP do Saga... ¬¬ Como é que agora ela própria chora por isso?

Saori - Mesmo assim... ela, apesar de ter visado a justiça naquele tempo, sabe que vocês são irmãos, e se arrepende daquele ato odioso de quase-fratricídio... eu sei... afinal, no fundo... 

Kanon - Já sei, ele me ama! ¬¬ Mas tudo bem. 

Saori - Quero incumbir você de dar o Gardenal pra ele. É diariamente, dois ao meio-dia, dois às seis da manhã e dois à meia-noite.

Kanon - Ôchi, dose tripla de remédio!

Saori - Digamos que o caso dele é mais embaixo...

Kanon - É totalmente embaixo! A porra-louca do Saga me prende, e dali há dias faz o que tava achando um absurdo em mim... pinelzão. Mas ele consegue tomar o remédio sozinho, por que preciso ficar lembrando! Ou o caso tá tão grave assim?

Saori - É que... bem, acho que está grave, mesmo... a parte má pode se rebelar ao extremo, pois o Gardenal vai fazê-la adormecer por completo. Portanto, se por um pequeno descuido ela despertar, o caso pode ser fatal...

Kanon - Ah... putz, só não botam uma camisa de força no Saga porque sabem que ele ia arrebentar com ela... deviam colocar uma é nessas pessoas que resolvem ressuscitar ele... bom, Atena, o papo tá ótimo, mas eu também não sou de ferro e tô indo lá ver o filme de sacanagem. Desde quando anunciaram eu tô querendo ir, e tu aí com esses papos de Gardenal, me segurando!

Saori - ¬¬ gota Tá bom, vai lá... u.u Homens... E vê se não esquece, dois ao meio-dia, dois às seis da manhã, e dois à meia-noite! 

Kanon mal ouve o último lembrete, fechando-se no quarto com os outros sacan... digo, Cavaleiros.


	4. Cap 3

Cap. 3

Depois do filminho educativo, a galerinha resolve que é hora de dormir, afinal já eram mais de duas da manhã, e eles precisavam acordar cedo no outro dia. Shiryu tinha levado umas manguaças, e todo mundo ficou bebaço durante a exibição.

Shiryu - Num falei que as biritas do Dohko eram boas? 

Saga e Kanon também beberam todas. Chegaram no fim da noite com a cara cheia, rindo à toa e abraçados um no outro pra não caírem no chão. Eles foram cambaleando até a Casa de Gêmeos e caíram direto na cama, falando besteira ainda. Quando Saga já tava ressonando e babando, Kanon, que demorava um pouco mais pra dormir, lembrou do horário do Gardenal.

Kanon - Putz, já são mais de duas e meia da manhã! E ele tinha que ter tomado o remédio à meia-noite! Ah, mas quem é que se lembra de Gardenal com filme de gostosas e manguaça do lado? Enfim, foda-se, ele tá dormindo mesmo, de manhã eu lembro ele de tomar.

Logo, Kanon vira pro lado e dorme. Mas o que ele não esperava era que, mesmo seu irmão estando adormecido, o lado ruim dele poderia logo aflorar...

Saga ruim - Uepa! olha no relógio A cambada esqueceu do remédio, e é hora de eu sair pra fora! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Saga bom - acorda Hã! Oh não! O Exú de novo não! voz dramática _Eu jurei servir a Atena com paz e amor..._ #

Saga ruim - Então vira hippie, otário! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - Não permitirei que você tome conta de mim outra vez! Não! Você não vai fazer zona no Santuário de novo!

Saga ruim - Filho, zona eu já fiz hoje de noite! E tu também, valeu? Tá sentindo o te próprio bafo?

Saga bom - bota a mão na frente da boca e sopra Nossa, que cheiro de pinga desgraçado! Mas eu não bebo destilado!

Saga ruim - Eu bebi por você, bobão! Tu chegou chapadão aqui! .

Saga bom - tom orgulhoso Um Cavaleiro de Atena não deve ficar por aí tomando alucinógenos!

Saga ruim - Mas a melhor parte foi o filme de sacanagem! Olha, se eu não tivesse bebido tanto, ia até catar a Atena, de tão pirado que fiquei... aquele neném chato e pentelho que tentei matar se transformou numa ninfetinha bem gostosa! Se bem que ainda pentelha...

Saga bom - O.o esconde o rosto com as mãos ao lembrar do quase-infanticídio Aimeupai, falar assim é sacrilégio pesado!

Saga ruim - Sacrilégio! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, tu ainda não viu nada! E sai tudo dessa tua boquinha santa mesmo, HUHUHUHUHUHU! (só pra rir um pouco diferente)

Saga bom - Buáááááááááá! E... snif... meu irmão foi junto pra tal bebedeira! olha pro lado Meu irmãozinho querido... pobrezinho... ao lado desse crápula que parasita meu corpo!

Saga ruim - Colega, nem te falo! O Kanon parecia sem um saco no início, mas sabe que a gente tem um monte de coisas em comum?

Saga bom - O QUÊ! O Kanon e _você_! Você é um lixo, o meu irmão jamais chegará a um nível tão baixo! Tudo bem que no passado a ambição tomou conta da cabeça dele, mas... Kanon pediu perdão a Atena! Tenho certeza de que hoje ele é uma pessoa justa e boa.

Saga ruim - Mas que ingênuo! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O cara conseguiu beber mais do que eu, e ainda por cima falou sacanagem mais pesada! E ele não tem encosto, então era ele mesmo! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHHUHUHUHHEHEHEUHHAUHUAHEU! (pra rir um pouco diferente outra vez)

Saga bom - Não é possível! Só... só pode ter sido por influência sua!

Saga ruim - Eu não, por mim ele ficava lá conversando com a putinha da Saori... ele foi com as próprias pernas, porque quis!

Saga bom - Snif! Ainda vou recuperá-lo!

Saga ruim - Ah, qualé! Vamo curtir a vida! Aliás, devia mesmo, afinal tu tá um gostoso viu... ia chover mulher só de tu estalar o dedo.

Saga bom - Cala a boca e me deixa dormir, vai...

Saga ruim - Dormir o caraio, eu fiquei é doidão com aquele filme... e agora a bebedeira passou um pouco, quero catar alguém.

Saga bom - Então vai procurar outro corpo pra isso, porque eu tô morrendo de sono!

Saga ruim - Larga mão de ser viado!

Saga bom - Eu não vou!

Saga ruim - Putaquepariu, não vou ficar na seca porque você tá fazendo um doce não! Vou agora na Sala de Atena pegar ela dormindo.

Saga bom - NÃO! Estupro, ainda mais de minha deusa, é o fim!

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Estupro! Té parece que você não percebeu aquela olhadona que ela deu pra tua bunda... eu pelo menos percebi. Ela deve de tar é doidinha pra andar contigo!

Saga bom - É... mesmo, é?

Saga ruim - Poisé! Vamo lá, a gente vai fazer um favor pra deusinha!

Saga bom - N-não! De forma alguma, ela era um bebê quando eu já era adulto...

Saga ruim - Que nada, o corpo pode até ter sido, mas a deusa mesmo já existe há tempos e tempos! E afinal, o que isso importa!

Saga bom - Ela... é divina! Eu não devo.

Saga ruim - Qualé! fazendo força pra levantar da cama

Saga bom - Não! se segura na cabeceira da cama

Saga ruim - Vamos sim! faz mais força

Saga bom - NÃO! continua segurando

A cama começa a ranger, ameaçando quebrar no meio.

Kanon - Zzzzzz... hã... putz, maremoto não! Poseidon! Dá um jeito nessa porra, eu quero dormir vai... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Saga bom - Viu só, você quase acordou meu irmão!

Saga ruim - Ih, foda-se se o Kanon acordar, a única coisa que pode acontecer é ele perceber que eu tô aqui... e te enfiar o remédio goela abaixo, daí...

Saga bom - Daí você SOME! Boa idéia, vou acordar o Kanon! toma ar pra dar aquele gritão no ouvido do outro

Saga ruim - NÃO! tapa a boca de seu hóspede com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tenta tirá-la

Saga ruim - OK! Seguinte, já que você tá apelando e enchendo tanto o saco... beleza, eu concordo, a gente não vai catar ninguém. ¬¬

Saga bom - Assim está melhor! Agora vamos ao banheiro, que eu quero tirar uma ágüinha do joelho.

Os dois finalmente concordam em alguma coisa e vão fazer o serviço. Lá, o Saga, que já tava sem camisa por causa do calor, tira as calças e fica sem nada mesmo.

Saga ruim - Puta que pariu, precisa arriar as calças até o chão pra mijar!

Saga bom - Vai que, como eu tô morrendo de sono, erro a mira e molho parte da roupa... mijando

Saga ruim - repara no próprio corpo Olha... quando eu falo que tu tá gostoso, é porque tá mesmo viu...

Saga bom - Êpa, depois o viado sou eu! ¬¬

Saga ruim - Já te contei que sou bissexual? Posso ser auto-sexual também, que tal? risadinha maliciosa

Saga bom - O.o N-no que você está pensando! Não me diga que...

Saga ruim - Tá bom, não digo... passa a mão na própria bunda uh, que bunda boa hein! Não é à toa que a Saori ficou olhando...

Saga bom - tapa na mão boba com a outra mão Me deixa em paz, isso é assédio!

Saga ruim - Paga o preço agora, filho! Não quis que eu catasse outra pessoa, vai tu mesmo...

Saga começa a se agarrar e a passar a mão nele mesmo, enquanto que a parte boa tentava segurar nas coisas em volta, querendo escapar.

Saga bom - caindo aos poucos até chegar no chão, num canto do banheiro Não! Me deixe em paz, com você não!

Saga ruim - Tu não tem como fugir de mim, meu tesão! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

---------------------------

Às quinze pras seis da manhã, Kanon acorda com o som do despertador.

Kanon - AIÊ! Catso, o barulho desse negócio é mesmo alto! Ufa... mas por quê eu coloquei esse treco pra despertar tão cedo? Ah! Lembrei, daqui há quinze minutos a figura do Saga tem que tomar o Gardenal! Mas... olha pro lado cadê ele! Se meu irmão não tomar esse treco e o exú aparecer, o problema vai ser _meu_! O.o gritando Saga! Saga, cacete! Cadê você?

Kanon logo se lembra que o gêmeo adorava tomar banho; aliás, era quase fissurado nisso. Então foi até o banheiro ver se ele estava lá. E encontra Saga caído no chão, pelado, com os cabelos esgrenhados e a pele com algumas nódoas roxas.

Kanon - Saga! Putz, o que foi que aconteceu?

Saga - Fui estuprado...

Kanon - Por quem! Oo

Saga - Por mim mesmo... ai... u.u

Kanon - Eita... ¬¬ Então o exú voltou!

Saga - Sim... me salve, querido irmão! Por favor... o remédio!

Kanon - Ah beleza! pensando Cacete, tenho que ser rápido! Se Atena descobre, me tira o couro! O.o

Ele vai depressa até o bolso de sua calça, onde havia guardado o remédio quando Saori o deu a ele, e daonde não tinha tirado desde então.

Kanon - Aqui, Saga! São dois de uma vez, e tá bem na hora já! Cinco pras seis...

Saga começa a mudar de cor de cabelo, para o desespero total do irmão.

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Diz aí figura, gostou do filme de ontem?

Kanon - Ah, pô, curti pacas! Mas agora me deixa dar o Gardenalzinho pro Saguinha vai, porque senão eu tô fudido! .

Saga ruim - Qualé colega! Eu sei que tu não suporta o mala do teu irmão! Eu e tu batemos muito mais das idéias, saca?

Kanon - Ah é, pois é, pras biritas da vida tu é bom companheiro! Mas olha, cê deve tar cansado, vai dormir um pouquinho... depois eu te deixo voltar, belê?

Saga ruim - É o caralho, vou ficar por aqui! Não tem coisa melhor...

Kanon - Faz esse favor pra mim porra! Tu não é meu colega? Meu chapinha? Então... quebra esse galho.

Saga ruim - Qual quebrar galho, nem meio galho.

Kanon - Olha que, se você não ajudar, eu posso te processar por ter estuprado o meu irmão, hein!

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rapá, como é que tu vai provar que alguém transou... consigo mesmo! HIHIHIHIHIHIHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Atestado de dupla personalidade, mais a receita do Gardenal, obtida e gentilmente cedida por Hades-sama.

Saga ruim - Mas isso não prova NADA! Até porque não tem vídeo, foto ou similares, de eu traçando o FDP do Saga bom.

Kanon - Bom... isso lá é verdade. Eu desisto...

Os dois ficam uns instantes ali pensando, quando Kanon resolve jogar uns verdes:

Kanon - Vem cá, o Saga é gostoso? Já que tu catou ele... me conta!

Saga ruim - Por que, tu tá de olho nele!

Kanon - Eu hein! Tá me estranhando!

Meninas que Curtem Yaoi - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... /o\

Saga ruim - Então por que quer saber?

Kanon - Ah, ele nunca me conta nada das minas ou dos caras com quem ele sai... diz aí! 

Saga ruim - mostra o corpo despido Dá uma olhada, colega! Se alguém me disser que isso daqui não é uma delícia, eu vou achar que a tal pessoa é totalmente cega!

Kanon - Hehe gota... mas como você fez o negócio se... está aí dentro também?

Saga ruim - Segredo. Esses negócios que envolver dupla peersonalidade, nem todo mundo precisa saber.

Kanon - Ah, conta pra mim, vai! .

Saga ruim - Não senhor. Isso de ter que andar comigo mesmo já é complicado, afinal a parte boa resiste... ainda mais ter que falar pros outros... humpf...

De repente, o encosto olha com um brilho diferente nos olhos pro gêmeo de seu hóspede.

Saga ruim - Kanon, já que você é igualzinho ao Saga fisicamente, deve ser tão gostoso quanto...

Kanon - Eita... O.O'''' Não me olha assim não!

Saga ruim - Putz, tu deve ser um tesão também, isso sim! E com a vantagem de catar outra pessoa que não eu mesmo! Vem cá, pedaço de mau caminho!

Kanon - Mamãe! Por que raios fui esquecer de dar o Gardenal pra ele ontem? sai correndo

Saga ruim persegue o outro pela casa, até que o encurrala num canto da sala.

Saga ruim - Agora você é meu, Kanon! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ssaga bom - bem na hora em que o exú ia dar aquele beijão no irmão NÃO! Incesto não, é delito grave! u.u'

Meninas que Curtem Yaoi - Que é issooooooo!. . Twincest ROOOOOOOXXXXXXX! X3

Shun - Não disse? . Meninas, comigo: beija, beija, beija, beija!

Meninas que Curtem Yaoi - BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! XXXXXX333333

Saga ruim - Pois é, eu não vou deixar essas garotas só na vontade né... vou ter que te beijar colega...

Saga bom - Perdão Kanon... é mais forte do que eu! T.T

Kanon - Tudo bem... você, pensando bem, parece ser uma delícia mesmo...

Saga ruim e bom - O.o

Shun e MQCY (Meninas que Curtem Yaoi) - KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! X33333

Kanon dá aquele beijaço de língua no Saga, antes que o irmão (ou o exú) pudesse fazer ou dizer mais alguma coisa.

Shun e MQCY - XXXXXXXXXXXXXX33333333333! desmaiam

Saga - com falta de ar depois do beijo Kanon, o que é isso! Você é gay e eu não sabia? u.u

Kanon - Aonde, esse beijo foi RUIM PACA! cospe no chão

Saga, Shun e MQCY - O.o?

Kanon - Não sei se você percebeu, mas o exú foi embora...

Saga - ... é mesmo! Sméagol is free! saltando pela sala

Kanon - Anta, isso é Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. ¬¬''

Saga - Ah, foi mal. Mas... você conseguiu isso só com um beijo!

Kanon - Não... enquanto o teu encosto me perseguia pela casa, eu escondi sorrateiramente dois Gardenais embaixo da língua, e fingi fazer o jogo dele, só pra poder colocar logo o remédio na tua boca. Ou tu acha que eu te beijei por gosto! .

Saga - Vai saber...

Kanon - Agora vai se vestir e pentear esse cabelo, que eu já tô de saco cheio desse visual exú!

Saga - u.u vai pentear o cabelo e se vestir

Kanon - apoiando-se na parede para respirar Ufa! Finalmente. Que início de manhã! Acho que ressuscitar o Saga não foi uma boa idéia da parte daquela anta de deusa... que trabalho que um irmão psicótico dá! .  
-------------

#_No mangá 12, da edição brasileira, Saga usa essa fala ao discutir com sua parte ruim_


	5. Cap 4

Cap. 4

Até a hora do almoço, as coisas transcorreram, de certa forma, bem. Saga agiu normalmente, a não ser pelo fato de que andava muito meloso e dando valor demasiado à relação fraterna com seu irmão.

Saga - Quer que eu faça alguma coisa por você, maninho? .

Kanon - Não, obrigado.

Saga - Mano... acho que você ainda tem mágoas por eu ter tentado castigar você no passado...

Kanon - Não tenho, deixa.

Saga - Então por que reage com tanta frieza? Não nos falamos direito há quinze anos, e você... sequer diz algo com respeito à nossa amizade!

Kanon - Não tem amizade.

Saga - Oo Não tô falando! Você me odeia ainda... u.u

Kanon - Porra, nós dois somos água e vinho tirando a aparência. Sempre fui o "ruinzinho", enquanto que você era o exemplar. Agora, filhinho, sem contar com o Exú, não é diferente. A gente não se bica e acabou. Então sossega senão eu pego e deixo o encosto voltar!

Saga - Mas a gente até que era unido antes de tudo que aconteceu! T.T

Kanon - Impressão sua. Eu só me lembrei de chamar você pra tentar dominar o mundo porque eu era merda nenhuma na época. E tu tava sendo indicado pra mestre e o escambau, então eu queria te usar mesmo, valeu? Não tem ódio nem amor, esquece isso tudo tá?

Saga - Mas Kanon... eu... a gente é irmão...

Kanon - Dane-se, finge que não somos.

Saga - Você se voltou para Atena! Por que continua assim, hostil? Pensei que havia se tornado uma pessoa boa...

Kanon - Filho, não tem bom nem mau. Eu sou eu, foda-se o deus ou deusa que tô seguindo. Valeu!

Saga - Mas Kanon...

Kanon - Não me enche mais, porra!

Saga - u.u T.T vai embora

Na hora do almoço, a cambada toda ia pro refeitório central, que ficava no centro mesmo do Santuário (como se o nome não dissesse nada).

Shun - Ikkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ikki - Que foi, porra! Vai me dizer que tem uma barata no teu quarto...

Shun - Não! É... que... eu quero que você me espere, pra gente ir juntinho pro refeitório!

Ikki - u.u

Hyoga - Vamo logo que eu tô com fome.

Shun - É, e eu tô louco pra cantar aqueles douradinhos sarados! X3

Seiya - E eu ainda vou pedir pro Saga me ensinar a Explosão Galáctica! 

Ikki - Vão sonhando os dois...

Quando todos se punham à mesa, Atena vinha e abençoava o alimento (pois é, com uma deusa dessas, o Gardenal rola solto mesmo), e todo mundo atacava a comida. Saga e Kanon, famintos, foram os primeiros a chegar. O pessoal olhava meio de viés, pois os dois haviam sido, como todo mundo já sabe, responsáveis por um monte de bagunças no passado.

Saga - Kanon... aqui, no meio dessa gente... eu só tenho você... T.T

Kanon - Então tu não tem ninguém mesmo. E vê se toma tento no horário do remédio, porque se até meio-dia tu não tomar, quem _toma_ sou eu! .

Saga - olha no relógio Veja, dois minutos pro meio-dia! Vou lá na cozinha buscar água. Guarda meu lugar hein maninho...

Kanon - Se chegar uma daquelas amazonas gostosas, é tchau pro lugar do Saga! 

Da cozinha, que ficava ali perto, Shiryu e Hyoga observavam a cena entre os gêmeos.

Shiryu - Tu ouviu? A história do Gardenal é verdadeira! 

Narrador - Pois é, fofoca no Santuário espalha igual água. E como a Saori é uma fofoqueira assumida, o processo é duas vezes mais rápído.

Hyoga - Pois é. Olha, parece que cansados desses dois tamos mais é eu e você. O resto vai deixando levar.

Shiryu - Mas ó, eu sei como fazer o Saga tomar uma bonito... vamos aprontar com ele! 

Hyoga - E como?

Shiryu - Temos de ser rápidos. Olha, sabe aquela manguaça que sobrou de ontem? Pois é, o Dohko disse que podia ficar pra mim, e eu trouxe ela, caso a gente quisesse beber com a comida. Então, a gente pega, coloca no lugar da água... daí o Saguinha vai lá e _toma!_

Hyoga - Sei não... ele vai perceber que é pinga, pelo cheiro...

Shiryu - Vai nada, besta! E afinal, não custa tentar... caso ele descubra, nunca vai saber que foi a gente!

Hyoga - pensativo Beleza então... mas ó, será que misturar álcool com remédio pra cabeça assim não dá... digamos... um trem mais forte do que a gente tá pensando não?

Shiryu - Deixa lá, se der é problema dele!

Ainda sem muita certeza, Hyoga ajuda Shiryu a encher o bebedouro de pinga, bem rápido (isso de velocidade da luz, eles bem que aprenderam fácil pra fazer besteira). Terminaram justamente na hora em que Saga adentra a cozinha, e os cumprimenta cortesmente:

Saga - Boa tarde, rapazes! Como vão?

Shiryu - Er... bem, tudo bem! .'

Hyoga - Pois é, levando a vida como sempre! Agora... a gente tem que voltar pra mesa, né Shiryu!

Shiryu - É mesmo! O Ikki é um comilão FDP, vai catar todo o nosso risoto se a gente não comer logo! Tchau!

Os dois saem de lá mais rápido do que um Cavaleiro de Ouro com disenteria.

Saga - Que pressa, meu Deus... até parece que o negócio era _comigo_... mas tudo bem, eu sei que não tenho o melhor dos históricos por aqui. Até eles se acostumarem...

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos pega um copo (supostamente) d'água e olha pro relógio. Era quase meio-dia e um.

Saga - Ufa, deixa eu fazer essa coisa correndo, não sei como o exú ainda não apareceu!

Ele enfia os dois comprimidos na boca e engole a pinga de um trago só. Em seguida olha aliviado pro relógio e pensa que deu tempo, afinal de contas.

Saga - Mas que água esquisita! Tenho que falar pra Atena ver isso daqui... bom, pelo menos o trabalho já ta feit... urgh! O.o o.O O.o o.O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saga sente uma tremenda dor na cabeça e no abdômen. Se dobra em dois e cai no chão, espumando e revirando os olhos.

Pastor - Estão vendo, irmãos! Isso de ficar vendo desenho violento, com deuses pagãos, é coisa do Demônio! Por isso, venham pra nossa Igreja das Loucuras de Meu Deus, faça jejum todo sábado, contribua com o dízimo regularmente (importantíssimo!), e...

Narrador - Vai catar coquinho, as pessoas que por um acaso tão lendo essa budega são tudo _pobre_, não tem dinheiro pra te dar não ô, mentecapto!

Pastor - Ah tá... então pode continuar, se não ganho dinheiro, ao menos fico esperando pra ver se aparece mais algum filme de mulher pelada!

Voltando ao doido, ele continuou passando mal por alguns minutos no chão. Como o pessoal do Santuário é tudo **muito altruísta**, ele ficou por lá mesmo, enquanto os outros se enchiam de comida nas mesas.

Logo, a crise cessa e Saga se levanta, ainda meio tonto.

Saga ruim - Putaqueopariu, trem bããããããããããããooooooooo! XXXXXDDDDD Mas eita, pega uma mecha de cabelo a cor não mudou... e eu não sinto a voz do puto do Saga bom me enchendo na mente! Ei, é isso! Alguma coisa nessa água fez com que eu, Saguinha ruim, virasse um super-alter-ego do Saga, e o dominasse por completo! SHOW! Agora, já que eu não tô com o cabelo diferente, e provavelmente os olhos também tão OK, tô na boa! É só fingir que sou o bonzinho pra barra ficar limpa! \o/

Feliz e contente, Saga ruim sai da cozinha pensando estar livre, não sem antes dar uma verificadinha nos olhos. Ao chegar em seu lugar, vê o Shun ali sentado, dando um tremendo mole pro Kanon.

Shun - Ai Kanonzinho, você deve se sentir sozinho no meio desse povo... . mas pode ter certeza de que, quando precisar, eu tô aqui viu! X3

Kanon - Er... então me faz um favor?

Shun - Sim? 3

Kanon - Desinfeta! E se tiver alguma gostosa aí sobrando, chama pra sentar aqui.

Shun - BUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! T.T Ele... ele me rejeitou na maior! Ikkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

A Dama de Andrômeda ia sair correndo pra buscar o auxílio do irmão, quando Saga o pega pelo braço.

Saga - Calma lindinho, não liga pro chato do meu irmão.

Shun - Aiiiiiii, você... gostou de mim, foi:3 X3

Saga - Te adorei, coisinha fofa. Vem cá, que tal a gente se ver hoje, às quatro da tarde, lá na Casa de Gêmeos?

Shun - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX33333333333333333333333333 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aieunãotôacreditandoeufuiaceitopelotesudodosagatôtãofelizaiaiai...

Saga - Shhhhhhhhhh... fala baixo, ninguém precisa saber. Vai lá. Quatro da tarde, hein!

Shun - . . . . sai saltitando de alegre

Kanon - Oo Tu tomou _mesmo_ o Gardenal, Saga!

Saga - Tomei. Tá boa aquela água da cozinha, viu! Agora dá licença que eu quero comer senta na cadeira e começa a se empapuçar de risoto

Num outro canto de uma outra mesa, Aioria observava os gêmeos de forma suspeita:

Aioria - para Shaka Diz aí, que que tu acha disso?

Shaka - Disso o quê? Das caras de tacho do par de vasos lá? aponta para Saga e Kanon As mesmas de sempre, oras.

Aioria - Não! Disso de eles terem sido ressuscitados.

Shaka - Ah... sei lá, deixa quieto.

Aioria - A culpa do meu mano ter morrido é _deles_! Hunf, se eu pego o canalha que trouxe os caras de volta... sim, porque Atena sempre pega um pra ajudar ela com isso...

Shaka - O.õ Fui eu, por quê! Quer iniciar uma Batalha de Mil Dias só por isso!

Aioria - . ! Seu Barbie FDP, você concordou em trazer de volta aqueles putos!

Shaka - O QUÊ! se levanta e bate na mesa _Barbie!_ Já não basta o pessoal do Orkut pra me zuar! Vai-te à merda, leãozinho nervoso!

Aioria - Antes leãozinho nervoso do que eterno VIRGEM! E titular ainda por cima! Barbie, Susie, Sailor Vênus, Xuxa!

Shaka - Nnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhh! Seu maldito, eu vou te mandar pro Círculo das Seis Existências!

O Cavaleiro Virgem (da _constelação_, não enxergue trocadilhos onde não tem!) já ia preparando o golpe, quando uma mão em seu ombro o impede.

Mu - Acalme-se Shaka, lembre-se sempre dos exercícios de meditação, das palavras sábias de Buda, enfim, relaxe...

Aioria - Ih, olha, a Barbie lilás querendo deter a Barbie loira, só pra não dizer que a carapuça serviu nele também! XXXDDD

Mu - Não é nada disso, A... HÃ! Barbie lilás! . Você vai ver uma coisa, seu jumento disfarçado de leão! Ou deveria dizer _corno_!

Marin - Êpa êpa, não me põe no meio não!

Mu - recobra a compostura Me perdoe senhora, mas o seu marido me obriga a usar todos os recursos possíveis!

Marin - Todos não! Apela não, senão eu te chamo de _vaquinha de presépio_! Muuuuuuuuu! Pelo nome, quem deve chifrar alguém aqui é você, não eu, falou!

Aioria - Boa minha linda, boa! Vaquinha de presépio, isso aí!

Mu - M-mas Marin, eu...

Saga - abraça Mu e Shaka pela cintura Gracinhas, parem de brigar. Vocês são lindos como verdadeiras garotas, por que então não aceitam que são mesmo umas Barbies gostosas e vão lá na Casa de Gêmeos às quatro da tarde, pra gente fazer um Athena Exclamation diferente de todos os outros que vocês já viram, hein!

Shaka - O.o .

Mu - Sai pra lá! Já passei treze anos fora desse Santuário porque tu não parava de me cantar, então vai pro inferno! Vai, não! _Volta_!

Shaka - Agora eu vou mandar esse Caga de Gêmeos de volta pro submundo! TEMBU HORIN!

Um milésimo antes do golpe ser lançado, Shun interrompe tudo com sua maior técnica:

Shun - Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ikki - Porra Shun, bem na hora em que a porrada vai rolar!

Shun - Não é por isso! É que... é... o Saga já tinha me chamado pra ver ele na Casa de Gêmeos, e agora... agora chama essas duas mocréias pra ir junto! Não é justo! Buáááááááá! T.T

Saga - Ué, um Cavaleiro de Bronze deveria se orgulhar em participar de um Athena Exclamation, junto com três de Ouro!

Mu e Shaka - MOCRÉIAS! Cala a boca, viadinho!

Shun - Êpa, viadinho NÃO! Mais respeito hein!

Shaka e Mu já iam começar uma briga com Shun, esquecendo-se por completo do que havia começado a contenda (Aioria estava feliz). Então, no meio disso tudo, aparece ninguém menos que a nossa deusinha.

Saori - Mas que bagunça é essa por aqui! .

Shaka - Er... minha deusa, todos andam me insultando aqui hoje, e eu tenho que dar um jeito de manter os meus brios no lugar, né!

Saori - Muito bem, quem anda xingando o Shaka!

Seiya - Hum, deixa ver... dois terços do Orkut (o outro um terço são os Shaketes fanáticos, detalhe né...), os fãs do Saga... do Aioria... e se bobear até os fãs da Sailor Vênus, por ele plagiar tão bem a tal...

Saori - Não, anta! Eu tô falando de alguém daqui! 

Shaka - Vem essa figura do Shun e me chama de mocréia, porque tá com ciúmes do Saga!

Mu - É, e a mim também, sendo que a gente sequer deu em cima do dito cujo! Pelo contrário, nós é que fomos assediados! .

Saori - Assediados? o.o

Shaka - Pois é, esses putos pra achar que a gente tem cara de viado! Desculpe a expressão, deusinha.

Saga – Mas... er... era só pra impedir a briga entre eles e o Aioria...

Saori – É só eu virar as costas e todo mundo começa a se pegar!

Ikki – Nos dois sentidos... Seria bem melhor se essas bichonas só fizessem isso na porrada.

Aioria – Desculpe-me Atena, mas acontece que eu fiquei puto com o Shaka por ele ter trazido de volta esses gêmeos FDP!

Saga – Ei, é comigo isso!

Aioria – Não só contigo, mas com o teu irmão também, valeu!

Kanon – Ôu, até agora eu só tava vendo o arranca-rabo de camarote! Quer que eu vá aí no meio e te quebre, é!

Aioria – Me quebrar? Ui, a mona ta ficando nervosinha!

Kanon – **MONA!** raiva a 1000.000.000a potência

Aioria – É, _mona_! Quem você pensa que engana? Esse cabelinho repicado, compridão... essa cara de quem deu e gostou... aliás, quando o Miro te atacou com a Agulha Escarlate, você nem reclamou né! Pelo contrário, pediu bem mais, "Continua, amor! Huhuhu! Vai até a última, vai! Não pára não!"

Kanon – puto Galera, se afasta! Senão vai sobrar Explosão Galáctica pra nêgo desavisado!

Kanon vai de um salto até Aioria e lança seu golpe.

Seiya - correndo pra perto do Kanon Oba, é dessa vez que eu aprend- é atingido ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! sai voando longe

Kanon – MERDA! Esse jegue ficou na frente, foi atingido e não sobrou impacto pro Aioria!

Saori – Como ousa! .

Kanon – O quê, Atena? Atacar o Seiya? Ué, mas em todo caso, acabei fazendo um favor pra todo mundo...

Saori – Não! Continuar a brigalhada na minha presença!

Kanon – Deusa da guerra que não gosta de porrada... eu hein!

Saori – Já chega todo mundo! Aioria, os irmãos Saga e Kanon se arrependeram de todos os atos odiosos do passado. Portanto, têm de ser aceitos como quaisquer guerreiros de nossa estirpe!

Saga – O quê! _Strip?_ Strip-tease? Onde! olha prum lado e pro outro

Kanon - para Saga Da próxima vez, ao invés de ficar lavando só esse cabelão enorme e esse rabo sujo, vê se lava bem ao ouvidos, idiota!Justo tu, que toma tanto banho!

Saori – Deixem que eu continue!

Narrador – Pô, ela continua mimada e mandona igualzinho na infância, será o Benedito! .

Saori – COMO EU IA DIZENDO, olha, gente, agora eles estão do nosso lado! Então tratem de parar com a picuinha, estão me ouvindo!

Aioria – Minha deusa, o problema é que tem uma galerinha que morre umas quinhentas vezes! . E volta depois! E o meu mano! Eele morre uma vez só e nunca mais! E esses putos, que acabaram sendo os responsáveis pela morte dele, são justamente dos que voltam sempre! Daqui há pouco vão fazer até passaporte pra eles no submundo!

Saori - bate com a mão na testa Puxa, por que nunca pensei nisso? Aioros... meu salvador! T.T Vou trazê-lo de volta, Aioria, não se preocupa!

Atena olha com jeitinho doce para Shaka:

Saori – Shakinha... você me ajuda com mais esse? .

Shaka – Humpf! Eu não devia, mas como o Aioros não tem nada que ver com as palhaçadas do irmão dele, topo.

Saori - radiante Ai agora eu vou poder falar pra ele o quanto estou agradecida, o quanto eu blábláblá...

Ela vai saindo da sala, falando do Cavaleiro de Sagitário pras paredes, pensando que tudo estava bem, quando na verdade era tudo que não estava.

Quando Atena ia saindo, viu Afrodite chorando num cantinho escondido da entrada do refeitório.

Saori – Dite, meu amorzinho, o que foi?

Afrodite – Snif... minha deusinha, são esses homens! Eles decepcionam muito a gente! Veja só, até o Um e o Shaka, que nem são gays, levaram cantada! E... e eu, que tava com tanta saudade do Saga... ele, que me chamava de "O mais belo dentre os belos"... agora tá aí, me ignorando na maior!

Saori – Ah, chora não Ditezinho... ele volta pra você, é só esperar! Homem é assim, não vê o Seiya? Vai com a Shina, dá uns flertes com a Minu... mas no fim de cada episódio é SAOOOOORIIIIIIIIII que ele grita! .

Afrotide – É verdade, deusinha, a esperança é a última que morre. Mas... olha, por falar em Seiya, ele ta ali atrás daquele morrão, todo arreentado. Já dei até uma espiada...

Saori - mão na testa de novo Ai meu Zeus, é mesmo, a Explosão Galáctica! Pobre Seiya! Ainda bem que sei que aquele lá não morre tão fácil... mas mesmo assim! SEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! sai correndo atrás dele


	6. Cap 5

Cap. 5

Enquanto isso, ainda no refeitório, os Cavaleiros vão terminando a refeição, não por já estarem satisfeitos, mas pela comida estar acabando mesmo.

Ikki - Vamo embora Shun, o Shiryu tem uma birita lá com ele, e eu quero filar.

Shun - Peraí Ikkizinho, você sabe que eu sempre moooooooooorrro de sede depois do almoço. Só um copinho d'agua!

Ikki - Vai logo pô, senão o Shiryu e o Hyoga detonam com ela! ¬¬

Shiryu - para Hyoga E agora, a gente pega o resto da pinga ou deixa lá? O doidão só pegou um copinho...

Hyoga - É, nem teve graça... ¬¬ Só deixou ele meio viado, mais nada...

Shiryu - Ah, ver a cara de puto do Shaka foi engraçado vai... XD Mas olha, vou pegar a pinga de volta. Vai que alguém se embebeda só por querer tomar uma inocente agüinha...

Hyoga - pensando Que nada, ele é turrão mesmo, quis aprontar e agora só quer a bebida... ¬¬''

Shun - voltando da cozinha Água booooooooooaaaaaaaa! Hic!

Ikki - Me chamou, Shun?

Shun - Hic! Não! Dessa vez nããããããoooooooo... hihihihihi! . caindo de bêbado

Kanon - pensando Água que passarinho não toma? Eita! Mas então... deixa eu ver uma coisa...

O ex-General Marina (pra não ficar chamando de Kanon toda hora) foi até o bebedouro. Quando fez menção de pegar água, Shiryu o impediu.

Shiryu - Hehe! Oi! Olha, sinto muito, mas o bebedouro tá interditado... .'

Kanon - Como assim! E se eu quiser beber água, bebo daonde?

Shiryu - Do vaso sanitário, sei lá daonde, mas daqui não... a água não tá boa, sabe.

Kanon - E iquem/i determinou isto, e por quê?

Shiryu - Er... Atena, claro! E o motivo? Ern... a água tá com dengue.

Kanon - Aaaaaahhhh, sei... ¬¬' Beleza, vou falar com a deusa pra ver se ela colocou um bebedouro adjacente por aí...

Shiryu - Não! Quer dizer... hehe... ' eu estou encarregado disso, não tem bebedouro adjacente... e não precisa incomodar a deusinha não, viu:D

Kanon - Isso tá me cheirando a enrolação! . 

Shityu - Tá duvidando da minha honestidade!

Kanon - Deixa eu ver essa água, vamos! Ver só não vai fazer mal!

Shiryu - N-não! O.o''

Kanon - Quer ir pra Outra Dimensão, camarada?

Shiryu - Não, mas...

KEntão me deixa verificar esse bagulho!

Quando o irmão do doido estava prestes a perder a paciência, Ikki entra na cozinha, não menos puto da vida, trazendo Shun bêbado pela gola da camisa.

Ikki - Porra Shiryu, que merda é essa! mostra o irmão

Shiryu - Er... teu irmão, oras!

Ikki - Não se faça de idiota! Você deu aquela manguaça pra ele e nem me avisou! . E tu sabe que o Shun nem bebe! Devia ter é ime/i chamado pra beber.

Shun - Hic! Hihihi! X3 Foi manguaça nããããããoooo... foi um copinho d'ááááááguaaa...

Kanon - Já sei qual a dengue que tem aí dentro, Shiryu. ¬¬

Shiryu - Putaquepariu Ikki... u.u''''

Ikki - Então o Shun bebeu água daí? O.O aponta pro bebedouro E ficou assim!

Shun - Siiiiiiiiiiimmmm... hic! Shunzinho quer maaaaaaaaaaiiiisssss! 3

Kanon - Isso tá com cara de trambique! Saga! Você bebeu a água daqui!

Saga - escondendo uns pedacinhos de carne do almoço pra comer mais tarde Foi, mas o que que t- pensando Caraio, podem desconfiar que sou o Saga ruim disfarçado se souberem que tomei pinga com Gardenal, melhor calar a boca! . 

Kanon - ficando puto Shiryu, pinga não pára em bebedouro do nada!

Shiryu - M-mas quem disse que eu tenho algo a ver com isso! Atena é quem cuida das coisas por aqui, não eu! ''''

Kanon - sorrisinho sarcástico Mas você disse agora há pouco que era o encarregado, e que não era pra incomodar a deusinha, não é mesmo?

Shiryu - Q-qualquer um pode ter colocado a pinga aí dentro, não só eu!

Kanon - Sei. Quem é que tava dando caninha de graça ontem pro pessoal? Quem é que levou a garrafa que sobrou pra casa? Quem é que tava se borrando de medo de que eu descobrisse o que tem de verdade aí dentro! Hein, hein!

Ikki - Cacete Shiryu, ao invés de dividir a pinga com os amigos, bota no bebedouro... no mínimo foi pra aprontar com o Sag-

Shiryu - CALABOCACACILDA! o.O''''''''''''''''

Kanon - O QUÊ! APRONTAR COM O SAGA! SEU &¨&¨&¨$¨$$#$#$&! NINGUÉM APRONTA COM O MEU IRMÃO SEM SE VER COMIGO, TÁ ENTENDENDO! cata Shiryu pela gola da camisa

Saga - pensando Nossa, acho que ele curtiu aquele beijo de de manhã! XD

Meninas que Curtem Yaoi - esperançosas

Kanon - muito puto O negócio é que o único que pode zoar aqui com o Saga sou EU, VALEU! É MONOPÓLIO MEU! começa a encher o Shiryu de porrada

Shiryu - SOCORRO! IIIKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ikki - Eu hein, já não basta o Shun... vai apanhar sozinho, e a manguaça vai ficar é com o papai aqui! XD pega o bebedouro e dá no pé

Shiryu - Aff, que bando de amigo da onça! Hyogaaaaaaaa!

Hyoga - saiu do refeitório assim que viu Kanon com suspeitas

Shiryu - tomando um monte Tenho que apelar! Seeeeeiiiiiiyyyyyaaaaaa!

Shun - ainda bem bêbado Ih, o Seiya tá fodiiiiiiiiiidoooooo... tomou uma Explosão Galááááááctica, leeeeeeembraaaa?

Shiryu - ainda tomando Putz, é mesmo! Então aí vai A apelação! ATEEEEEEENNNAAAAAAA!

Shun - Hihihi! Ela tá cuidando do Seeeeeeiiiiiyyyaaaaa... huhu! Hic! Eu vooou atrásss do Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, porrrque issso de manguaçççça eu achei MUITO diverrrrrrrtido! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu! Tchauuuuu! sai cambaleando

Shiryu - Aieeeeeeee, sobrou pra MIIIIIIIIIIMMMM! O.o

Kanon - Cansei de te bater, agora tu vai é fazer um tour! Tá vendo como sou bonzinho? TRIÂNGULO DOURADO!

Shiryu - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! some

Saga - Putz, que legal! XD Porrada ao vivo, com um cara que é a minha cara! Só faltou a pipoca. Mas... por que ele nem revidou? O.õ Afinal, os Cavaleiros de Bronze sempre acabam vencendo a parada...

Kanon - É que nós dois somos os protagonistas da fic, valeu? XD Então a gente detona. Igual o Seiya na série normal, saca?

Saga - Ah... beleza, só falta ieu/i esporrar alguém da próxima vez:D

Kanon - Mas vem cá, não aconteceu nada contigo? Quer dizer, pinga com Gardenal, isso não deve fazer bem... tom de voz suave tá tudo legal, maninho?

Saga - olhos brilhantes e enormes Você nunca foi tão gentil assim antes, Kanon...

Kanon - Êpa, twincest de novo NÃO! . 

Saga - Ahn, tá me dando uma coceirinha tão boa aqui embaixo! Vem cá, delícioso!

Saga ruim, tarado como sempre, agarra Kanon e tenta beijá-lo outra vez.

Shun - na porta do refeitório - KAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! XXXXXXX33333333 cai escadaria abaixo

Kanon se desvencilha da melhor maneira que pode, mas Saga ruim o pega outra vez.

Saga - Fala sério, tesão, você gosta de mim! É só soltar esse bloqueio que tem dentro de você e se entregar, vamos!

Kanon - NÃO! O meu negócio é muié, tá ouvindo!

Saga - A gente pode negociar... eu bato uma pra você antes, que tal?

Kanon - Nada de negociar! Além do mais, nem que eu fosse gay! Você é meu irmão, e eu não curto incesto, nem se tu fosse a irmã mais gostosa do mundo!

Saga - Ué, mas como você mesmo disse hoje de manhã, no início do capítulo anterior... "Dane-se, finge que não somos!" Huhuhu!

Meninas que Curtem Yaoi - Incesto ROOOOOOOOOXXXX! . Dá pra e-le! Dá pra e-le! DÁ PRA E-LE!

Kanon - NNNNNNNNNFFFFF! . Já chega! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Saga se defende facilmente do golpe.

Saga - Tolo... esse golpe é meu também, aparece até primeiro comigo na série! XD

Kanon - Merda de Kurumada pra fazer eu e ele com técnicas iguais! u.u' Ô autora! Vê se me ajuda a sair dessa roubada! . 

Autora - É o cacete, eu faço parte do time de Meninas que Curtem Yaoi. :)

Kanon - O.o''' Faz nada, tu até tem comunidade anti-yaoi adicionada no teu Orkut!

Autora - Ah não, quem tem é a minha outra personalidade. Eu também preciso de um Gardenal e não tomo, sabe...

Kanon - O.o'''''' Então... tô fudido...

Saga - Literalmente, meu gostoso... HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Essa risada! EXU FDP!

Saga - Êpa, me revelei! Mas não tem problema, você estando em meus braços é o que importa! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! começa a tirar a blusa

Kanon - pensando Ei, acho que dá pra eu me salvar ainda... peraí...

Kanon - Hum... já que não tem jeito, beleza... mas a gente pode trocar, que tal se eu te bater uma e você...

Saga - Não senhor! . O seme aqui sou eu!

Kanon - Aaaaaahhhhh, deixa pelo menos eu pegar na tua bunda, vai... carinha de cachorro molhado

Saga - Hunf, tudo bem... eu não resisto a esse olhinho lindo mesmo... mas o teu é que continua na reta! XD

Kanon começa a acariciar o irmão, tentando ser o mais convincente possível (ele era realmente bom ator).

Saga - Aaaahhhh Kanon, que mãos divinas você tem... no céu

Kanon - pensando Aproveita enquanto pode, safado...

O coitado começa a descer as mãos até o bolso direito da calça do Saga. Para distrai-lo, fez cafuné nos cabelos do gêmeo com a mão que estava livre.

Saga - Isso, queridinho, assim... tá vendo como dá tudo certo quando você colabora?

Kanon - É que eu gosto de dar uma de difícil... .

Saga ruim já aproximava os lábios dos do outro, quando finalmente Kanon pega o Gardenal do bolso do Exú e o empurra longe.

Kanon - Sai pra lá, jaburu! Agora você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse, seu parasita de irmãos!

Saga - Ora ora, o que vai conseguir com isso! Se me der mais remédio, o efeito só se prolongará, pois eu ainda estou com a manguaça na cabeça! XD

Kanon - Quem disse que é pra você! TRIÂNGULO DOURADO!

Ué! O que é que o Kanon vai faz-

Kanon - Aqui, autora!

Autora ruim - O.o'''''''''''''! Ele abriu um portal da dimensão da fic pra minha!

Kanon - Agora vai tomar o Gardenal, bonitinha! segura o maxilar dela e enfia os comprimidos goela abaixo

Autora ruim - Aaaargh! Gasp! tosse Eu voltarei! HIHIHIHIHHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Puta que pariu, Exú é tudo igual mermo... ¬¬''''''''

Autora boa - Ufa! Obrigada Kanon, não agüentava mais aquela outra...

Kanon - Beleza, pode agradecer me tirando daquela fria! . 

Autora boa - Tudo bem, mas... olha, você já escapou do Saga mesmo, pode continuar por aqui, comigo! . X3

Kanon - Me desculpa moça, mas há uma norma para que personagens e genéricos não fiquem muito tempo em dimensões mais "reais"... aliás nem era pra eu tar aqui, se me descobrem eu tô frito, sabe.

Autora boa - Ah.. então tudo bem. Pelo menos me deixa um autógrafo! . 3

Kanon - OK... escreve uma dedicatória num pedaço de papel Tó.

Autora boa - BRIGADÚ! UHHHHÚÚÚÚÚ! \o/ Quem precisa de Flávio e Gustavo# quando se tem Saga e Kanon? XD

Kanon - Bom, já tô indo... TRIÂNGULO DOURADO! volta pra cozinha do Santuário

-------------------------------------

#Eram aqueles gêmeos que ficavam rebolando no O positivo, um deles foi até pra Casa dos Artistas depois.

E agora? Será que a autora vai mesmo colaborar e livrar o Kanon do Exú tarado? Ou será que o efeito do meu Gardenal já passou:) E Aioros, volta ou não volta? Tudo isso e muito mais no Capítulo 6.


	7. Cap 6

No capítulo anterior, Saga ruim tenta dar outro pega no próprio irmão. Kanon então, desesperado, consegue abrir um portal pra dimensão da autora e fazer ela tomar Gardenal pra parar de escrever bizarrices, e colocar um rumo melhorzinho na história pra ele próprio. E agora? Será que o efeito do remédio já passou, ou a autora vai ter finalmente bom senso de deixar o Kanon livre dessa? E o Exú do Saga, vai dominá-lo permanentemente, ou a coisa tem jeito? Isso e muito mais você vê agora, no:

Cap. 6

Saga - FDP! . Dar Gardenal pra autora foi PUTARIA!

Kanon - Eu sou um puto mesmo, sempre admiti... Agora ela vai dar um jeito  
de me me botar na boa! 

Enquanto isso, a deusinha voltava de levar o Seiya na UTI...

Saori - Snif! Meu querido Cavaleiro... ferrado pela 100.000.000a vez! ;; 

Afrodite - Se preocupa não deusa, ele já levou porradas bem piores...

Saga - Pô, vai botar Atena justo na cozinha! Tanto lugar nessa bosta de  
Santuário... 

Autora - Eu prometi ao Kanon que o livraria! X3 Afinal, por um autógrafo  
dele se faz tudo...

Kanon - convencido Ah, minhas fãs...

Saori - entrando no recinto Saga, o que você tá fazendo aqui na cozinha   
sem camisa! Hihihihihihihi!   
:3 vermelha sorrindo 

Afrodite - Aiiiiiiiii meu GAAAAAAAAAAATTTTOOOOOOO   
SAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOO, que saudades de ver você   
assiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! X3333333

Kanon - ¬¬'' 

Saga - Viu, eu também tenho fãs... 

Kanon - Pelo menos minhas fãs são mulheres de verdade, não bibas que se  
fazem de mulher... Mas então, deusa, esse FDP tava me atacando...

Saori - Ai que feio, vocês dois brigando de novo...

Kanon - Não é briga não... ele queria me _estuprar_, isso sim! . 

Saori - O.o'''''''''

Kanon - E além do mais...

Saga - tapa na boca do irmão Hehe, deixa, ele tá delirando! .'

Kanon - Me larga! Eu vou falar! Ele tomou pinga com Gardenal e agora o Exú  
do Saga tá aí, na maior, sem ter mudança de cabelo nem nada! . 

Saga – Mentira! E-ele...

Saori – Ooooooohhhh, meu Zeus, eu vou passar mal... o Exu de novo  
NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! SEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

Afrodite – Amiga, o Seiya ta no hospital, esqueceu?

Saori – É mesmo! Oh, e agora, quem poderá me ajudaaaaaar?

Chapolim – Eoooooo! Chapolim Coloradoooo!

Saga – Série errada, panaca! enfia a marreta biônica do Chapolim na boca   
dele (em outro lugar vai ficar feio) e o manda pra dimensão do Chaves

Saori – u.u

Afrodite – Esqueceu que eu e o Kanon tamos aqui, deusinha? A gente dá um  
jeito nele! X333

Saori – Snif! A questão nem é essa... é que ressuscitei Saga ontem! E quero  
que sua parte boa permaneça aqui conosco... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! 

Afrodite – Aiiiiiii, mas eu tava falando de dar _outro_ jeito... que  
também deixaria o Exuzinho calminho, calminho. Afinal, esse negócio de  
twincest é D! XXX333333

Autora – Calma Saori, eu não vou matar o Saga tão cedo.  
Seguinte, chama o Shaka e ressuscita o Freud, quem sabe ele não dá um fim no   
Exu?

Saori – Boa idéia! X3 Vou agora ligar pro Shaka!

Saga - se coloca na frente da porta E quem disse que eu vou deixar!  
HIHIHIHIIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Kanon – Ah, vai sim! Me ajuda, Afrodite!

Os dois partem pra cima de Saga, e o seguram com toda força. Quer dizer,  
Kanon nem precisou muito, pois assim que o Cavaleiro de Peixes sentiu o  
corpo do de Gêmeos, começou a agarrá-lo com tudo.

Saori - sai correndo como pode 

Saga – Caraca! Quem diria que essa bichinha, quando quer, é forte desse  
jeito! Aaaarrgh! Me solta!

Afrodite – Você cantou aquelas três monas, agora não quer me cantar não!  
Hunf!

Saga – Ei! É mesmo! Se o Kanon não quer...

Saga começa a se agarrar com Afrodite ali mesmo na cozinha.

Kanon – Putz... ô autora! E o teu Gardenal, já passou o efeito! 

Autora – Ern... não, mas até que eu curto um yaoi e não conto pra ninguém...  
'

Saga – Se não tá feliz, vira pra lá, Kanon... 

Afrodite – Aiiiiiii amooooooooorrr, que saudaaaaaaaaaaade dessa sua  
pegaaaaaaaada boooooooooooooaaaaaaaa... leeeeeeeeeembra de quando a gente ia  
pro piscinão da Sala do Mestre, e ficava lááááááááááá, fazendo as maiores  
loucuuuuuuuuuuuuuuras? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! 

Kanon – Eu vou é picar a minha mula ... sai da cozinha

Saori - já voltando Então, Shaka, é esse o caso... não sei como ele foi  
fazer isso, mas... 

Kanon – Já voltou! E com Shaka e tudo! O.O

Shaka – Fast-despacho, saca? Quanto mais rápido atendemos, melhor. 

Kanon - olha a roupa de macumba do Shaka de cima a baixo Putz, mas que  
bizarrice é essa! cai na gargalhada

Shaka - Hoje já teve muita treta, vou deixar quieto...

Saori - O Shaka vai fazer uma mandinga esperta pro encosto do Saga se  
mandar. Não é Shakinha! 3

Shaka - É sim, mas vamo logo que o pessoal da revista _informal_ de  
fofoca vai tratar uns negócios comigo hoje na Casa de Virgem.

Kanon - Ué, mas ele não ia ressuscitar o Freud!

Shaka - orgulhoso Você acha mesmo que Freud se compara com _O Homem Mais  
Próximo de Deus_?

Kanon - u.u

Shaka - Pois é, e eu tenho um antídoto eficientíssimo contra combinação de  
pinga com Gardenal.

Kanon - Mas ó, se vocês forem lá na cozinha vão ver uma cena yaoi bem tosc-

Saori - ignorando Kanon Vamos Shaka, quero salvar Saga o mais rápido  
possível! 

Kanon - '''

A deusinha e o Cavaleiro macumbeiro entram na cozinha e contemplam a cena  
bizarra do doido e da biba se pegando.

Saori - O.o'''''' u.u''''' esconde o rosto 

Saga e Afrodite se largam, o primeiro sem o menor constrangimento.

Afrodite - E-er, d-deusinha meu amor... me p-per-doa, eu n-não sabia que  
v-você t-tava vendo... vermelho

Shaka - Tudo bem purpurinada, dá o fora agora vai.

Afrodite - M-mas por quê! Não vai me dizer que você quer roubar o Saguinha  
de mim!

Shaka - Caraca, quantas vezes eu preciso falar que NÃO SOU GAY! É isso que  
eu ganho por cumprir fielmente a todos os pedidos de Atena, por mais esdr...  
digo, peculiares que sejam!

Saori - com jeitinho Frô, querido... você se esqueceu que a alma do seu  
amado está possuída pela face má novamente, por ter tomado álcool junto com  
remédio? O Cavaleiro de Virgem apenas o salvará do efeito maléfico, nada  
mais!

Afrodite - Ai meu Zeus, é mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido! Saguinha, meu  
amoooorrrr, possuído pelo mal outra vez! Que maaaaaallll! Shakinha, meu  
bofe, salva o meu fofo, por favooooooooorrrrrrr!

Shaka - É o que eu tô tentando fazer.

Saori - Kanon, Frôzinho, por favor... temos de sair da sala para que Shaka  
faça seu trabalho.

Saga - EI, vocês acham mesmo que eu vou deixar isso tudo barato, barato!  
Aonde!

Shaka - no ouvido de Saga E se eu te disser que _isso tudo_ é apenas  
um pretexto pra gente ficar sozinho, hein, hein? 3

Saga - Pô, não é mau! Aí galera, vou dar dois dedos de conversa com o  
pai-de-santo aqui, bora todo mundo!

Saori - Vamos, pessoal...

Os três saem pensando no que Shaka teria dito pro Saga ruim ter mudado de   
idéia assim tão rápido. Assim que a porta é fechada, Saga agarra Shaka com  
tudo por trás.

Saga - Pensa que não sei? Vocês indianos, muito malandros, hein! Tentando  
me iludir? Sei que o que você quer é me botar pra dormir! Mas eu sou mais  
rápido! Você é que acabou encurralado, e vai ter que colocar o teu na  
re-ta! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shaka - Ungh! O.O''''''

Lá fora, no refeitório, os três conjecturavam:

Afrodite - Ai deusinha, será que o babado tem jeito, será, será, será,  
será! 

Saori - Fique calmo Frô, o Shaka nunca falha nas macumb-

Um grito de dor vindo da cozinha interrompe a fala de Atena.

Grito - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 

Afrodite - Aimeuzeusdocéu, ele tá sofrendo, ele tá!  
SAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! bate na porta

Logo, a porta se abre, e de lá sai um Saga com cara de dor, porém com  
bondade outra vez no olhar (aqueles olhinhos de cachorro molhado mesmo).  
Logo em seguida, sai um Shaka com o turbante meio pendido pro lado e as  
rendas da túnica remexidas.

Saori - Meu Zeus, Shaka, me conta o que aconteceu!

Shaka - Seguinte... eu... tive de me fingir de viado... T.T Mas tudo pelo  
trabalho, né... U.U

Kanon - Oo Então... aquele grito foi... seu?

Saori - Aiaiai, o Shaka foi currado! Quanta desgraça! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! 

Shaka - Não, também não chegou a tanto...

Kanon - Putz, então tu acabou gostando foi! 

Shaka - Ai Buda, dai-me paciência! NÃO! Ele não me fez nada demais.

Saori - Então... o que foi aquele grito? 

Saga - andando com dificuldade Ai... dói... doi MUITO... u.u'

Kanon - Então... o Shaka foi o ativo! Bem que aquela idéia que eu sugeri no  
segundo capítulo dá certo...

Shaka - '' Também não. Olha, ele até que tentou me pegar de jeito, mas aí  
eu catei rapidinho um Gardenal versão supositório, com certo esforço abaixei  
as calças dele, e... bom, já sabem o resto.

Saori - Ué, mas não era mandinga!

Shaka - Minha deusa, na hora do aperto vai o que tiver à mão. E como eu  
também faço umas muambas pra fora e tinha um remédio desses sobrando... 

Kanon - Mas não adianta nada dar Gardenal. Ele ainda está com a manguaça na  
cabeça...

Shaka - Meu chapa, o Gardenal supositório foi feito exatamente pra esse tipo  
de caso. Ele é mais potente do que o de via oral, tanto que até mesmo anula  
os efeitos de um porre com dose de tarja preta, por exemplo. Afinal, eu não  
ia fazer o teu irmão tomar naquele lugar assim à toa... 

Afrodite - Ah, mas eu quero tomar! Saaaaaaaaga, meu amooooooor, dê cá um  
abraçoooooo! Snif! 

Saga - lágrimas nos olhos Querido... me desculpe, pelo amor de Zeus!

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos corre na direção do de Peixes fazendo menção de   
abraçá-lo. Afrodite abre os braços, choroso, mas quando vê, abraça o nada.  
Olha pra trás e vê Saga abraçado com Kanon.

Saga - Meu irmão, meu querido irmão! O tanto que você sofre comigo! Me   
perdoe pela bizarra tentativa daquele Exú maldito de te pegar à força!  
Snifff!

Kanon - chorando também Saguinha, é você de novo! Que saudades!  
BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! 

Saga - ... Ué, maninho, mas hoje de manhã você disse que não gostava de mim,  
que não tinha amizade, que...

Kanon - É que só se dá valor a um irmão como você quando se perde... ou melhor,   
quando um encosto tarado FDP tenta fazer coisas bisonhas com a gente! Você  
pelo menos não me acha gostoso nem nada do tipo...

Saga - olhos enormes e brilhantes mas sem tesão Então... a gente é amigo?

Kanon – Bom... é... acho que dá pra ser sim. )

Saori – Mas eu DISSE, eles se AMAM! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Shiryu, ta vendo, eu disse que eles se... ué,... ele já foi embora?

Shaka – Minha deusa, todo mundo já foi, menos a gente...

Saori – Sim, mas o Shiryu disse que ia ficar mais um pouco, não sei pra quê...

Kanon – Ah, Atena, olha... me desculpe, mas eu mandei ele pro Triângulo das Bermudas, viu?

Saori – E por quê!

Kanon – Porque ele APRONTOU COM O SAGA! Gnnnnnn! Foi o Dragãozinho lá que colocou pinga no bebedouro, e deu no que deu... '''

Saori - ? Mas por que diabos ele faria isso !

Kanon – Sei lá, acho que ele odeia a gente, eu e o Saga... e quis ferrar. E deu no que deu! Minha masculinidade foi quase pro escambau por conta disso...

Saga – É mesmo, me perdoa...

Kanon – Ta bom, Saga, eu sei que não foi culpa sua, pára de pedir perdão... u.u

Saori – Mas que coisa, ultimamente este Santuário tem andado uma zona!

Shaka – _Só_ ultimamente? U.u'

Saori - ... Mas de qualquer forma, Kanonzinho... traga-o de volta, por favor... juro que darei uma bela bronca nele...

Kanon - ' Tudo bem, vai... ele já tomou umas porradas mesmo...

Kanon traz o Cavaleiro de Dragão de volta através de outro portal.

Shiryu – Poooooo, por que me trouxeram até aqui! .

Kanon – Ué, tu tava gostando do Triângulo das Bermudas? O.õ

Shiryu – Lá tem um monte de avião, navio, velhos, novos, gente perdida há tempos... é um pessoal mais legal e são do que o daqui, viu...

Saori – Shiryu, estou muito ofendida com você! O que deu na sua cabeça pra colocar pinga no bebedouro e sacanear o Saga! .

Shiryu – Ern... hehe, quem disse que coloquei lá pra sacanear com o Saga! ''''

Saori – Seja como for, não faça mais esse tipo de brincadeira aqui no Santuário, está me ouvindo?

Shiryu – Er... tudo bem, mas... cadê o bebedouro? O.o

Kanon – Acho que o Ikki levou embora...

Shiryu – MANGUACEIRO CACHACEIRO DESGRAÇADO! . ! Ele vai me pagar um litro novo de pinga! sai correndo

Saori – Aiai... bem, parece que agora tudo voltou ao normal...

Shaka – Atena, tô indo, se vocÊ não se importa. Os editores da revista vão chegar daqui há cinco minutos.

Saori – Vai lá, Shaka...

Afrodite – Ei, EI! Como assim, tudo normal? Saga, meu fofo, nem um abraço você dá no seu Dite!

Saga - tom formal Me desculpe, Afrodite, mas não sei do que você está falando.

Afrodite - ! E os nossos altos amassos na cozinha, não significam nada não!

Saga - tom mais formal ainda Aquele não era eu. Não há absolutamente nada entre mim e você.

Afrodite – O.o'''''''' BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Ele não me ama mais! T.T sai desolado

Kanon – Po Saga, é verdade aquilo que o Dite falou? Quer dizer, de você e ele na piscina do Mestre lá, que vocês se viam sempre, etc?

Saga – Infelizmente... acho que sim. U.u Algumas coisas que o Exú fazia eu não lembro. Mas se o Afrodite disse... mãos no rosto Cada absurdo que este maldito me obrigou a fazer! T.T

Kanon – Então tu não é gay?

Saga – Não...

Kanon – Ah, bom. É que de Exu você dá em cima de tanto marmanjo e biba, que dá até pra desconfiar da parte boa também.

Saga – Pois é, dei até em cima de você... disso eu lembro bem! T.T Me perdoa Kanon! abraça o gêmeo de novo

Kanon - Vou pegar um gravador com pedidos de "desculpe" e "perdão", pro Saga apertar sempre que precisar... ¬¬

Saori – Bom, gêmeos... se vocês não se importam, vou descansar um pouco... aff... sai

Kanon – Beleza, gostei da idéia. Vamos fazer uma siestazinha, Saga.

Saga – Boa... a parte ruim mal me deixou dormir ontem à noite... u.u

Os irmãos então aproveitaram que estava tudo na paz pra poderem dormir sossegados na Casa de Gêmeos. Mas será que essa paz e sossego durariam muito?

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO – Saga e Kanon no psiquiatra! E a possível volta de Aioros. Será?


	8. Cap 7

Cap. 7

Os gêmeos mais malucos da Grécia estavam tirando aquele cochilinho esperto pela tarde, quando alguém bate na porta. Eles não acordam de primeira, mas logo as batidas aumentam:

Kanon - Zzzzzz... hã... que porcaria! Nã se pode nem dormir sossegado mais sem que alguém venha encher o saco... ¬¬

Narrador - É, ele é mesmo bem anti-social... u.u

O Cavaleiro honorário de Gêmeos abre a porta e dá de cara com Shun.

Kanon - Ei que budega é essa de _honorário_? .

Narrador - Ah, é só pra não chamar de Kanon toda hora, vai... .'''

Kanon - ¬¬''' Mas... Shn, o que você faz aqui! O.o

Shun - Você é o Kanonzinho, né? · Eu nunca sei direito quando é você ou o Saguinha... 3

Kanon - É, sou eu. Mas o que você quer?

Shun - Bom, que-ri-do, primeiro eu queria te pedir um salzinho de fruta... porque sabe como é... bebi aquela pinga lá na hora do almoço... não tô acostumado... meu estômago é tããããããããoooooo delicado... e tô com uma ressaca que vou e contar... U.u

Kanon - ¬¬ Beleza, entra. pensando Se for só isso, e depois ele for embora sem me cantar... ''

Shun se senta na sala de estar com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto o gêmeo do pinel busca o sal de fruta.

Shun - depois de tomar o sal Aaaaaaaahhhhh, obrigadinho viu... já tô me sentindo melhor! ·' X3

Kanon - Bom, só veio pra isso? Afinal, tu poda ter comprado um ali na farmácia... não que eu esteja miguelando um simples sal de fruta, mas...

Shun - Hehe... não, fofinho... :3 Vim ver eu irmãozinho. Cmo ele tá?

Kanon - ¬¬ Tava demorando... olha, ele tá dormindo, mais tarde eu fal pra ele que tu apareceu, OK?

Shun - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... mas ele disse pra eu vir às quatro da tarde... tudo bem que fiquei magoado depois dele ter cantado o Shakinha e o Muzinho, mas não tem problema... eles não estão aqui mesmo, estão? X3 Nem chegaram a aparcer, né?

Kanon - Claro que não... nem são viados, igual tu... 

Shun - O que você disse, fofo?

Kanon - Nada de significante. Mas então, como eu te disse, ele não vai poder te atener agora...

Um Saga morrendo de sono abre a porta do quarto e entra na sala, esfregando os olhos.

Saga - O que é que tá acontecend-

Shun - pula no pescoço de Saga Aiiiiiiiii meu lindooooooooo, eu vim, como prometi pra você! . . .

Saga - O.o O que é isso!

Shun - Você disse pra eu vir às quatro, oras! Não lembra! 3

Saga - Hum... deixa ver, não lembro não! o.o

Kanon - Foi quando você tava de Exú, na hora do almoço...

Saga - Bem, de qualquer forma, se foi sob estas ciscunstâncias, então tudo que tenho a dizer, Shun, é que não era eu. E... bom, não gosto de homem. Sinto muito.

Shun - O.o''''''''''''''''''' BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Ikkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! sai correndo pra fora da casa

Kanon - As bibas te amam, hein... duas só hoje.

Saga - Fazer o quê... o Encosto que arruma as confusóes, e eu que resolvo... u.u Mas dá licença que vou dormir mais um pouco.

Mal ele fala isso e batidas na porta são ouvidas novamente.

Kanon - Espero que não seja outro atrás de ti... ¬¬ abre a porta Atena!

Saori - Olá, Kanon! É você, certo? Gêmeos confundem um pouco...

Kanon - Não é a primeira nem a última a se confundir... é sou eu sim.

Saori - Como está seu mano?

Kanon - Normal... tentando dormir, mas sem o Exú... e você não ia tirar uma soneca também não?

Saori - Já tirei. Ela me foi revigorante o suficiente, e além disso me deu uma idéia bastante interessante, que gostaria de discutir com vocês.

Kanon - Senta aí... pensando Isso não vai dar em coisa boa...

Saori chama os gêmeos para perto de se, e começa a falar com voz séria e concentrada.

Saori - Meus queridos, em apenas um dia isso de Gardenal deu mais problema do que solução...

Kanon - ¬¬ Isso porque ela não viu o que aconteceu aqui hoje de manhã...

Saori - Penso que deveríamos tentar algo mais... permanente. Uma eliminação real da face má de Saga. Não um adormecimento que deve ser renovado três vezes por dia!

Saga - tom soturno? Mas não há, minha deusa, forma viável de fazê-lo. Ele, infelizmente, está intrínseco em minha alma! Enquanto o efeito do Gardenal dura, estou livre. Mas quando acaba... _ele_ volta, eu sei! É meu destino conviver com ele!

Uma lágrima, não se sabe se de sono, se de emoção, escorre do olho direito dele.

Saori - O problema é que nós aqui no Santuário somos muito antiquados. Então, Saguinha, você nunca ouviu falar em psiquiatria, psicanálise, tratamentos em lugares especializados!

Kanon - Acho que já ouviu, mas... pensei que o caso do Saga fosse realmente muito embaixo...

Saori - Nada disso... andei pesquisando e vi que um bom tratamento com um especialista competente pode muito bem resolver problemas de dupla personalidade.

Saga - Mas... até mesmo meu caso!

Saori - Claro que sim, por que não? 

Saga - lágrimas nos olhos Será que...? ;;

Saori - Vamos tentar! Não perdi tempo e liguei, agora há pouco mesmo, pra um psiquiatra muito bom aqui da Grécia. Marquei uma consulta pra daqui há uma hora mesmo.

Saga e Kanon - Mas jáááááá? O.o

Saori - Como o Kanon disse, o caso é meio embaixo, né... ¬¬ Entao, quanto mais rápido, melhor. Por isso, se aprontem, que eu os levarei até lá. 

Kanon - Lá se foi o nosso restinho de soneca, Saga... T.T

Os dois tiram seus pijamas, vestem uma roupa decente e vão de carro (este dirigido pelo chato do Tatsumi) até o consultório.

Tatsumi - Boa tarde senhorit- O.o! Peraê, esses dois não são aqueles que tentaram dominar o mundo! Um deles até se fez de Grande Mestre! O.O Só eu sei o que sofri ao seu lado, quando ele mandou aquele cara atirar a flecha de ouro na senhorita! . ! Doze horas! T.T

Saori - Tatsumi, isso é passado. Hoje eles são justos e blablablá...

Narrador - Pô, será que o Tatsumi é o único cara são nessa história toda?

Tatsumi, a contragosto, dirige até o consultório, e não deixa a senhorita entrar lá sozinha com os dois malucos.

Narrador - Como se a presença dele adiantasse alguma coisa... nunca adianta mesmo... u.u''

Autora - PQP Narrador, eu NÃO QUERO você como intruso, OK! .

Narrador - Tudo bem... não está mais aqui quem falou... u.u

Na sala de espera (ainda faltava uma meira hora pra eles serem atendidos), não havia muito o que fazer.

Kanon - Uêpa, uma revista de sacanagem no meio da pilha! 

Tatsumi - EI, como ousa folhear essas coisas na frente da senhorita!

Saga - Mano, sossega um pouco o facho...

Kanon - ¬¬ Complô...

Saga começa a sentir sono novamente (havia sido o que menos tinha dormido naquela noite), encosta no ombro do irmão e foca no dorme-não-dorme.

Kanon - Pô Saga, levanta aí! Tu baba quando dorme, vai encher a minha blusa de saliva! .

Saga - Hã... foi mal... putz, vou lá no banheiro lavar o rosto, senão não me agüento em pé... u.u Atendente, por favor, onde fica o banheiro masculino?

Atendente - Na segunda porta à esquerda daquele corredor, senhor.

Saga - Ah, obrigado.

O pessoal que tava na sala de espera já olhava estranho pro grupo composto por um careca ranzinza, uma garota cafona de cabelo roxo e dois gêmeos até que bonitões, mas com cabeleiras azuis de mais de um metro de comprimento. Quando Saga foi procurar o banheiro, o povo olhou-o fixamente, até ele sumir no corredor. Depois, começaram a cochichar.

Kanon - Esse povinho vagabundo tá falando mal do meu irmão... ¬¬ Acho que tem uma dimensão bel legal pra eles irem...

Saori - Desestressa Kanonzinho... não dê tanta atenção ao pessoal...

Cara1 - cochichando meio alto Putz, o cabelo daquela menina ali não tem cor de algodão doce! 

Cara 2 - Rs... é mesmo, que porcaria! Tosco pra caramba! 

Saori - EEEEEEIIIII, que que é isso! Eu sou _muito fashion_, sacou!

Kanon - Pois é, _não dê tanta atenção ao pessoal_... ¬¬

Enquanto isso, no banheiro, Saga lavava o rosto, quando dá de cara com um espelho.

Saga - Pôxa, que susto. A última vez que eu olhei pra um, veio a parte ruim encher o saco. Mas ainda falta mais de uma hora pro efeito do Gardenal super-reforçado do Shaka passar, e...

Saga ruim - Pensou que ia se livrar fácil de mim, é! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - O.o''''''' Mas... é impossível! O... o remédio... ainda não...

Saga ruim - Foda-se o remédio! Sua psiquê fraca não resiste JAMAIS a um espelhinho... HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - ;; Não... o que eu preciso fazer pra me livrar de você, hein! Me diga!

Saga ruim - Nada... isso é impossível! Além do mais, vim aqui para não deixar você entrar naquela sala! Você NÃO VAI se consultar! 

Saga bom - Ué... mas você disse que era impossível para minha pessoa se desvencilhr de você... se está com medo de eu entrar lá dentro, é porque o tratamento psiquiátrico _pode sim_ surtir algum efeito! 

Saga ruim - Er... n-nem foi nesse sentido que eu disse. Só quero te alertar que é inútil, então por quê entrar lá? '

Saga bom - Agora é que entro mesmo! Tá com me-do! Tá com me-do! Tá com me-do!

Saga ruim - Eu NÃO TENHO MEDO DE MÉDICO DE DOIDO, ouviu?

Saga bom - ¬¬ Não é médico de doido. É apenas para fazer os pacientes enxergarem direito quem são, ampliar horizontes, se encontrar, e...

Saga ruim - Ta, TÁ. ¬¬ Mas que você não entra lá, não entra!

Saga bom - Entro sim!

Saga ruim - Não entra não!

Saga bom - Entro SIM! Você não manda em minha vontade!

Saga ruim - Mando, claro que mando! Porque _eu_ sou a sua vontade! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - Mentira! Tenho minha própria vontade, e ela NÃO é você! .

Lá fora, uns 3 ou 4 homens já faziam fila pra usar o banheiro.

Cara 1 - Ei, será que dá pra parar de berrar aí dentro e liberar o banheiro! Tem gente apertada aqui, sabia!

Saga bom - Huhn, meu senhor, me perdoe. Logo sairei, e...

Saga ruim - VAI PRA P$ QUE TE P$#$! Se quer mijar, que faça nas calças, porque EU, se não dominei o mundo, ao menos dominei esse banheiro aqui! XXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDD HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cara 1 - O.o'''' Meu, cê tá bem!

Saga bom - saindo do banheiro vermelho Desculpe senhor, peço perdão por esse maldito, que só sabe fazer besteira.

Cara 2 - O.õ Ué, mas não tinha ninguém lá dentro, só você...

Saga ruim - agarra o Cara 2 pela camisa Escuta aqui, amigo, se você gosta do seu pescoço, cala a boca e não enche!

Um terceiro cara, fortão e lutador de Jyu-Jitsu, foi encarar o Exú.

Cara 3 - Aê cumpadi, sossega o facho, valeu? Nóis quer usar o sanitário, então tira o cavalinho da chuva, que tem gente do teu tamanho aqui pra te enfrentar, morô!

Saga ruim - Do meu tamanho! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mas **falta**, meu chapa!

Cara 3 - Tu quer levar uns sopapos no meio da cara, hein!

Saga ruim - Por que não tenta?

O Cara 3 bem que tenta dar aquele socão no meio das fuças do doido, mas igual aconteceu com o Seiya no final da Batalha das 2 casas, o golpe não surte efeito algum.

Cara 3 - O.o''''''''''''

Saga ruim - Só isso, rapá? Pô, até que deu pra fazer cosquinha, viu...

Logo em seguida, o encosto dá um puta murro no Cara 3, que faz ele voar pelo corredor, quebrar a parede do consultório e continuar voando.

Todos - O.o''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saga ruim - Isso é pra não se meter a best-

Saga bom - Oo Zeus, o que fiz! T.T

Todo mundo fica olhando com cara de O.O pro Saga.

Saga bom - depois de alguns segundos Ern... m-me desculpem. Ú.u'' sai com jeito de quem quer enterrar a cabeça no chão

Atendente - Senhor, o que houve no corredor! Parece que jogaram uma bomba aqui! o.o

Uma mulher lá presente começa a gritar:

Mulher - Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, socorrrrrrrrooooooo! Vão fazer ataque terrorista agora aqui na Grécia! ;;

Saga - para atendente Não aconteceu nada de mais. Não se preocupe, não foi bomba alguma.

Ele volta e senta em seu lugar ao lado de Kanon e Saori.

Kanon - Saga, fala sem rodeios pra mim: o que aconteceu lá dentro?

Saga - Eu... quer dizer, _ele_... bateu num cara...

Kanon - E por quê! o.o _Ele_! Como!

Saga explica o que ocorreu pro irmão.

Kanon - PUTZ! Quem manda olhar espelho, hein! .

Saga - Não fiz por querer... T.T Quando vi, já tava de olho nele...

Kanon - ¬¬''''''

Psiquiatra - abre a porta de sua sala Próximo: Saga.

Saga - É isso aí, gente... vou lá.

Assim que Saga se levanta, as pessoas olham todas pra ele. Para elas, parecia justamente que aquele cara havia trazido todas as confusões pro consultório, só de chegar lá.

Mulher - para Kanon Ei, não deve ser mole ter um irmão assim doido, que bate nos outros e logo depois pede desculpa, né?

Kanon - O.o'' A história já se espalhou, foi!

Mulher - Um dos homens que presenciou a cena do banheiro é meu marido. Já contou pra todo mundo.

Kanon - ¬¬... Bem, não posso dizer que seja a coisa mais fácil do mundo conviver com ele... mas _ele_ em si não é uma pessoa difícil... o ruim é _o outro_...

Mulher - O outro!

Kanon - É... esse outro é o motivo de a gente estar aqui...

Mulher - Mas a maioria das pessoas está se consultando provavelmente por causa de uma depressão mais profunda, ou alguma crise de identidade! O.o

Kanon - Pois é, a crise dele é _um pouco_ pior...

Justo quando Saga ia atravessar a porta do consultório, o Exú começa a encher o saco:

Saga ruim - Eu DISSE que você não ia entrar!

Saga bom - Mas eu VOU entrar!

Saga ruim - Não vai!

Saga bom - Vou!

Saga ruim - NÃO VAI!

A parte ruim se agarrava no batente da porta, enquanto que a boa tentava forçar a entrada pra sala.

Todos - O.o''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mulher - Meus pêsames, colega... com um irmão desses... u.u'''

A atendente cjhama o segurança pra tentar resolver a situação.

Mulher - Não adianta! Meu marido viu esse cara dando um murro num outro cara, e o golpe quebrou a parede!

Kanon - OK, deixa que eu resolvo a parada...

Saori - U.u Ai Tatsumi, o Exú de novo... que vergonha, tá estragando a consulta de todo mundo...

Kanon - empurra Saga pra dentro da sala Já chega, valeu! Vai entrar sim senhor.

Saga bom - Obrigado mano... 

Saga ruim - FDP... ¬¬''' Pois então, Saga, vai ser PIOR PRA VOCÊ! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Quieto! da um cocão no irmão

Psiquiatra - Er... sentem-se, senhores.

Os dois (ou três?) obedecem.

Psiquiatra - Bem... podem começar a contar o problema.

Kanon - Acho que já deu pra notar qual é, né doutor...

Psiquiatra - ... pelo que vi, é uma dissociação de personalidade. No entanto, esse tipo de caso não surge do nada. Gostaria que me contassem um pouco da história de vocês.

_Continua, claro! _


	9. Cap 8

No capítulo anterior, Saori sugere aos gêmeos que Saga vá ao psiquiatra pra resolver seu "probleminha". Só que o Saga ruim aparece em pleno consultório, tentando impedir a parte boa de se consultar. Kanon interfere, conseguindo colocar o irmão pra dentro da sala. E agora, essa consulta vai dar em coisa boa? Descubra agora!

-------------------

Kanon - O.o Eeeeeeiiii, _de vocês_! Como assim! Eu só tô aqui pra impedir o Exú de se descontrolar e fazer alguma asneira! Quem vai se consultar é o Saga, não eu!

Psiquiatra - pensando Com doido tem que ter tanta paciência... u.u' fim do pensamento Senhor, ele não é seu irmão gêmeo?

Kanon - É. Mas o que isso tem a ver! Tá dizendo que lolucura é genética, é! . !

Psiquiatra - Não... estou apenas dizendo que, como o senhor acompanhou toda a vida dele, pode ajudar com detalhes os quais ele possa vir a esquecer.

Kanon - Ah...

Psiquiatra - Então vamos começar. Vocês têm pais vivos?

Kanon - Não.. a gente é órfão desde pequeno.

Psiquiatra - Hm. Então devem ser muito ligados...

Saga - Sim... eu amo meu maninho! 

Saga ruim - Mentira, você quer é fazer pose! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Psiquiatra - Mas por que você o deixaria ganhar a armadura em seu lugar?

Kanon - Eu odiava Atena. Só estava lá no Sanruário porque não tinha pra onde ir. O que eu faria com um título daqueles? Além do mais, eu teria o poder de um Cavaleiro sem ter a responsabilidade de ser um. Quer dizer, até o dia em que começaram a me chamar de deus, e...

Psiquiatra - O.o! Te chamavam de DEUS!

Saga - É... me chamavam de deus sim...

Kanon - É que, além de ser dedicado pra caramba à causa, o Saga não tinha maldade no coração, como eu já disse. Ele não tinha realmente pretensão nenhuma além de servir Atena. Daí que nas horas livres ele ia lá na vila do lado do Santuário ajudar os pobres... e daí que esses mesmos pobres começaram a chamar ele de deus... já que pobre é tudo meio místico, quer crer em coisas toscas... daí deificam mesmo.

Psiquiatra - escreve: Narcisismo exacerbado em Saga. Se considera deus.

Psiquiatra - No que isso contribuiu para a desunião de vocês?

Saga - O poder subiu à cabeça de Kanon... T.T

Psiquiatra - Como assim?

Saga - O Grande Mestre, o representante de Atena na Terra enquanto ela não reencarna, tava pensando num substituto pro cargo dele... afinal, ele tava caindo aos pedaços já...

Shion - EI, eu não sou velho, sou bem vivido! E além disso, não importa se tenho 200 e lá vai cacetada, o que vale é meu _corpinho de 18_!

Saga - ... e todo mundo tava crente que eu é que ia substituí-lo. Afinal, o Mestre tem poder pra controlar o mundo se quiser, então tinha que ser um sujeito de coração puro pra concorrer...

Saga ruim - Ou um OTÁRIO igual tu, trocando em miúdos! Só que daí o Mestre indicou o Aioros, outro Cavaleiro, como seu sucessor de fato. E eu fiquei puto, né...

Saga - Então... Kanon sugeriu que eu e ele matássemos o Grande Mestre, para que eu pegasse eu lugar econdido, e Atena recém-reencarnada... ela era um bebezinho na época... sniff!

Psiquiatra - Oo''''' Você sugeriu isso mesmo, Kanon!

Kanon - Sim... mas é passado viu... hoje sou um servo fiel.

Psiquiatra - anota: tendências fortemente homicidas em Kanon

Saga - Como eu não poderia tolerar tal barbárie... eu... eu... 

Psiquiatra - Você o quê, Saga?

Saga - Eu... SNIF! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Psiquiatra - Hm. Então o que vem a seguir é provavelmente algo bastante marcante na sua vida.

Kanon - Penso que mais na minha do que na dele, mas...

Psiquiatra - Kanon, parece que seu irmão não consegue falar sobre isso. Por favor, conte essa história.

Kanon - Daí que ele me trancou na Prisão do Cabo Sunion.

Saga - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! T.T T.T

Psiquiatra - E como é essa prisão?

Kanon - É uma cela de pedra...

Saga - soluçando 

Kanon - ... abaixo do nível do mar...

Saga - se escangalhando de tanto soluçar e chorar

Kanon - ...onde, quando a maré sobe, inunda...

Saga - **BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!** abraça o gêmeo Me perdoa!

Kanon - Pára Saga, não foi nem você que ficou dez dias lá, vai... ¬¬ Além disso, na hora de me prender tu não derramou uma única lágrima!

Saga - Oo'''' VOCÊ QUER INSINUAR QUE EU NÃO SENTI NADA!

Kanon - Não é por aí, mas...

Saga - COMO NÃO? Posso não ter passado dez dias no afoga-não-afoga, mas bem que passei dez noites sem dormir, rezando pra Atena te salvar, e tirar aquelas idéias malucas da tua cabeça!

Kanon - ... o.o Desculpa Saga... não tinha idéia de que você tinha sofrido tanto... estava tão impassível quando me prendeu lá...

Saga - E você acha que seria MOLE te prender se eu fosse chorando! Acha? Já não foi mole do jeito que fiz... pelo contrário, foi _a decisão mais difícil da minha vida_!

Psiquiatra - Curioso... anota: tentativa de fratricídio da parte de Saga O que aconteceu depois disso?

Kanon - Diziam que era impossível sair vivo daquela prisão, a menos que os deuses quisessem...

Saga - SNIF!

Psiquiatra - Parece que os deuses quiseram que você saísse...

Kanon - Pois é, Atena quis.

Psiquiatra - E você, Kanon, se libertou e voltou para casa, mas a culpa fez com que Saga desenvolvesse uma segunda personalidade.

Kanon - Pô, se tivesse sido fácil assim...

Saga - E-eu... não sabia que ele tinha sobrevivido. Então... bem... eu já tinha pré-disposição a desenvolver dupla personalidade... o Grande Mestre mesmo disse que não me escolheu pra sucessor dele por causa disso... mas... quando o mano sumiu... eu... a coisa... o _outro_... piorou... começou a me dizer todas as noites que eu estava com as mãos sujas com meu próprio sangue... que... que eu não podia ostentar justiça alguma se havia matado meu próprio irmão... começou a me perseguir, me atormentar até eu não agüentar mais... eu nem dormia. Francamente, não sei como suportei...

Narrador - Caraca, que novelinha mexicana barata... ¬¬'''

Saga - TU QUER TOMAR UM IGUAL AO DAQUELE CAMARADA QUE ATRAVESSOU A PAREDE!

Narrador - Oo'' É a primeira vez que o Saga bom perde as estribeiras nessa fic!

Kanon - E olha que ele geralmente é racional... pra sair no braço com alguém, é porque mexeram com coisa importante pra ele, viu...

Narrador - Acho melhor eu sair fora... sai

Psiquiatra - E então, Saga, você desenvolveu a outra personalidade antes disso tudo?

Saga - S-sim... já estava latente, desde que me tornei Cavaleiro... ela só ganhou mais força quando prendi Kanon. E se libertou. Em outras palavras, ganhou vida própria.

Psiquiatra - De qualquer forma, foi a culpa que o fez despertar a anonalia completamente. Mas o que aconteceu quando você descobriu que seu irmão não havia morrido?

Kanon - Ih, aí você já pulou 13 anos da história, doutor.

Psiquiatra - Como assim, Kanon? Você não voltou pra casa?

Kanon - Não. Eu saí da cela ao encontrar a entrada pro Reino de Poseidon. 

Psiquiatra - Não sentiu falta do seu irmão? Preferiu o poder a estar com ele?

Kanon - Bom... como é que eu ia voltar, né? Em primeiro lugar, eu tiha ficado putíssimo com o Saga. Você também ficaria se teu irmão tentasse te castigar daquele jeito.

Saga - Snif! Mas eu já te pedi perd-

Kanon - CHEGA PÔ! Agora tu tá conseguindo ser mais chato que o Encosto!

Saga - U.u Você disse que ficou com raiva, então eu...

Kanon - Fiquei puto _na época_! E vê se me deixa contar a história sem interromper! Bem, doutor... em segundo lugar, fiquei pensando que o mano me odiava. Não vi aquilo como um ato impessoal.

Saga - Se fosse pessoal, eu _jamais_ o teria feito...

Kanon - Saga, já falei pra não interromper mais. ¬¬''

Saga - Desculpe... u.u

Kanon - Então, eu pensava que o Saga não queria mais me ver nem pitado de ouro. Por isso, e além de tudo porque eu tva na boa no Reino dos Mares, não me animei a voltar não.

Psiquiatra - Interessante... e então, Saga, dado seu irmão como morto... o que fez? Pelo visto você sentiu a falta dele.

Saga - Muito... o maninho, apesar desse jeito diferente do meu, era meu melhor amigo... a única pessoa em quem eu confiava de verdade... daí acontece tudo isso, e eu me senti perdendo meu irmão duas vezes! Na confiança, e na presença física. u.u

Psiquiatra - Como foi que sua outra personalidade permaneceu daí por diante?

Saga - Me atormentando sem parar... até o dia em que minha própria personalidade fraquejou e... _ele_ tomou conta de meu corpo completamente pela primeira vez.

Saga ruim - UI, que SEXY! Só de lembrar me arrepio todo! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - ¬¬ Mas só pensa naquilo mesmo...

Psiquiatra - Como foi essa dominação? Como você reagiu a isso tudo?

Saga ruim - Ah pra mim foi ÓTIMO! E ele? Bom, ficou sem sentar por uma semana! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - FICA QUIETO! . !

Psiquiatra - U.u

Saga bom - Bom, respondendo, e sem duplo sentido... gota Tentei impedir, claro! Mas o outro cochichava coisas estranhas... que meu irmão voltaria, mesmo que apenas em espírito, se eu fizesse a vontade dele... que sua alma se acalmaria, e não me odiaria mais. Daí...

pausa de uns 3 minutos

Psiquiatra - Daí o quê, Saga?

Saga - **BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!**

Kanon - Daí que ele matou o Mestre e se escondeu sob a máscara que este usava. Exatamente do jeito que eu tinha sugerido antes.

Psiquiatra - Você matou ele, Saga! Levou o homicídio a cabo!

Saga - escondendo o rosto com as mãos e soluçando Eu não... o _outro_! _Ele_ tomou conta de meu corpo e fez isso!

Psiquiatra - o.O anota: Saga é homicida

Saga - E... d-depois de algum tempo, ele... tomou-me outra vez...

Saga ruim - E tu acabou gostando com o tempo vai, tesão, fala sério! ''

Psiquiatra - Mas senhorit... O.o! Ah não, mas uma doida não, pra mim CHEGA! Segurança, CAMISA DE FORÇA NELES!

Um cara de cerca de dois metros e dez de altura e uns dois de largura chega perto deles.

Segurança - Três camisas de força no capricho!

Psiquiatra - E mais uma pro careca aqui!

Tatsumi - EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII, os gêmeos malucos vocês fazem até favor de levar... mas a senhorita! E EU? Nem a pau! Além dissom eu luto kendô, e...

Segurança - dá uma coça no Tatsumi e o prende na camisa de força

Tatsumi - Oo'''''''' ME AJUDEM, POR FAVOR! para Saga e Kanon Ei vocês dois, o que estão esperando?

Kanon - Ué, mas você disse que se levassem a gente era até um favor...

Tatsumi - E-eu retiro o que disse! POR OBSÉQUIO, ME TIREM DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Narrador - Não disse que a presença do Tatsumi nunca adianta muito? Pelo contrário, só atrapalha! ¬¬

Kanon - E aí, Saga, vamos ser bonzinhos?

Saga - Vamos, vai...

Os gêmeos juntam seus cosmos e lançam um golpe generalizado em todos os que estão no consultório (menos, é claro, em Saori e Tatsumi).

Saga e Kanon - SATÃ IMPERIAL!

Todos - com cara de abobados

Saga - Muito bem, de agora em diante vocês vão fazer tudo que eu e Kanon mandarmos.

Kanon - Quando eu e Saga contarmos até três, vocês vão esquecer tudo o que houve nessa sala depois de nós ou os que nos acompanham terem chegado.

Saga - Vamos Kanon, no "três" a gente já tem que estar fora daqui!

Os irmãos guiam Saori e Tatsumi pra fora do consultório e contam até três.

Saga e Kanon - Um... dois... TRÊS!

Nessa hora, fecham a porta e correm em direção ao carro.

Kanon - É, não foi como a gente planejou. Pra quem só ia soltar "Satã Imperial" no psiquiatra...

Saga - Mas tudo bem.

Tatsumi - Puxa, obrigado colegas!

Tatsumi - O.o NÃO VÃO FAZER ISSO COMIGO, VÃO!

Kanon - Já tamos fazendo... 

Saori - Mas e eu? u.u

Saga - Vamos soltar o mordomo, mano.

Kanon - ¬¬'' Beleza, vai... meu barato é sempre estragado! .

Saga arrebenta a camisa de força com muita facilidade.

Tatsumi - UAU, que legal isso! E também quero que _você_ me perdoe acima de tudo, pois a culpa do encosto ter aparecido, e de tudo mais, foi minha. u.u

Saga - Eu... Kanon... é claro que perdôo você... aliás, já tá perdoado faz tempo... e... não tenho nem mais palavras! T.T

Saga ruim - O.o''''''''''' Putaqueopariu, ODEIO NOVELA MEXICANA! . AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH, aquele psiiquiatra escroto descobriu meu ponto fraco! Sentimentalismo da parte do Kanon NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO! some

Saga - o.o Mano... acho que ... _ele_ foi embora!

Kanon - O mais importante é que estamos bem de novo.

Saga - ;;... pôxa, depois dessa vou tomar uma ducha gelada... estou até tremendo... olha...

Kanon - Vai lá maninho.

Saga ainda fica alguns segundos estático, tomado pela emoção, mas logo em seguida vai ao banheiro tomar a tal ducha.

Kanon - UFA! Tomara que depois dessa ultra-extra-mega-super dose de açucar o Exú tenha sumido de vez... afinal... se é pra eu me livrar da sacanagem daquele encosto FDP, até mesmo ficar tratando o Saga com glicose extra tá valendo.

E assim, Kanon detona a face má de Saga da forma menos esperada, até por ele mesmo. Ou será que o Exú apenas foi tirar mais uma sonequinha, pra se recuperar totalmente e depois voltar com força total? Descubra isso e muito mais, no capítulo 9 da Saga do Gardenal!


	10. Cap 9

Cap. 9

Enquanto isso, na porta da Casa de Peixes, um desconsolado Afrodite mexia em suas preciosas rosas.

Afrodite - Bem-me-quer... mal-me-quer... bem-me-quer... mal-me-quer! De novo NÃO! BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Acho que o Saguinha não volta mais pra mim mesmo...

Shaka - Então é assim que você rega as suas rosas? Chorando! Aff... ¬¬'''

Afrodite - Shakoso, meu bem, o que você está fazendo por aqui?

Shaka - pensando _Shakoso_ foi de matar... u.u' fim do pensamento Estou indo pra Sala de Atena, pois como prometi a ela, vou ressuscitar Aioros.

Afrodite - Ah... e-ei, bofe querido, quer saber de uma coisa? Você é mandingueiro, né!

Shaka - enxergando cifrões na frente dos olhos Sou sim, camarada! Qualquer serviço, tamos aê!

Afrodite - Você fz amarração pro amor?

Shaka - Claro! Quer que eu faça uma pra você?

Afrodite - Aiiiiiiiiiii, mas é CLAAAAAAAAAAROOOO! XXXXXXXXXXXXX33333333 O Saguinha de volta é tuuuuuuuudo de bom!

Shaka - Mas ó, tem que dar um adiantamento antes. Só pra garantir que não vai desistir do trabalho no meio, sacomé...

Afrodite - Quanto está, _cherrie_?

Shaka - Depende da amarração. Mas olha, deixa eu ir agora, que a deusa gosta de urgência nos trabalhos. Na volta a gente conversa sobre isso, OK?

Afrodite - Tudo bem, amor! · Aiaiai, mal posso esperar! X3

Ao chegar na Sala de Atena, Shaka já vê a deusa no desespero.

Saori - Vamos lá Shaka, pelo menos uma coisa hoje tem que dar certo!

Shaka - Por que _uma_ coisa? A consulta no psiquiatra não deu?

Saori - Deu e não deu. O Exú apareceu por lá, deu o maior bafafá, foi um desastre! O médico quis até colocar camisa de força em mim também, porque eu disse ser Atena, mas os gêmeos conseguiram salvar a gente...

Shaka - pensando Quem manda dar bandeira? ¬¬''' fim do pensamento OK, vamos começar a ressureição então.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem utiliza-se do mesmo recurso da noite anterior. Hades estribucha mais cedo.

Hades - PÔ! Já falei pra não me encher! O que e dessa vez?

Saori - Prometo que é só dessa vezinha, titio...

Hades - Sempre diz que é só mais uma vez, mas logo vem outra! . Anda, fala logo!

Saori - Sabe o Aioros? Aquele valoroso guerreiro que salvou minha vida do Exú do Saga?

Hades - E por falar em Exú do Saga, como anda aí com os gêmeos? Maior loucura né! Não sei o que te levou a ressuscitar aquelas figuras...

Saori - Tenho tido _algum_ trabalho, mas nada que não valha a pena...

Hades - Sei, sei! Mas então, o que que do Aioros?

Saori - Só ele de volta ao mundo dos vivos, nada mais! .

Hades - ¬¬'''' Aquele lá é mais útil pra mim do que os gêmeos. Tem que dar algo que preste em troca!

Shaka - Seguinte Hades-sama, a gente troca o Afrodite por ele! Que tal?

Hades - E pra quê eu ia querer o Frô frufruzento de volta? Quer dizer, os jardins das Campos Elísios tavam bem legais quando ele estava por aqui. Mas... não! Não é suficiente.

Shaka - O Frô e o MdM?

Hades - ... não. As almas não vão com a cara do MdM.

Shaka - O Frô, o MdM e o-

Saori - Shaka! Pare com isso! Quero todos os guerreiros aqui, reunidos comigo! Nada de trocar uns por outros! Hadezinho, eu te dou... hm... deixa ver... a coleção premium de Playboy do Shaka!

Shaka - O.o'''''' C-como você sabe da minha coleção de Playboy?

Saori - Ah, Shakinha, quando se é deusa, se sabe de algumas coisas.

Hades - Hmmmmmmm... parece interessante! Traz a coleção aí pra eu ver, Shaka!

Shaka - M-minha coleção querida... não... demorei anos pra completar!

Saori - Shaka... vai ousar me desobedecer! Entao a vida de Aioros não é mais importante do que um monte de mulher em poses _sexy_?

Shaka - ¬¬ Ninguém tava sentindo falta do FDP até o Aioria espernear...

Saori - Anda, vai lá e busca as revistas!

Shaka - Não sei porque não fiquei só no Buda... o serviço de Atena é uma m&#$! sai pisando duro

Saori - Mas então, tiozinho lindo do meu coração, como anda o papai?

Hades - Ah, o mano Zeus? Mulherengo como sempre... Hera tá puta da vida... se bobear tu tem mais meios-irmãos que o Dom Pedro II...

Enquanto isso, o Cavaleiro de Virgem sapateva e xingava pra cacete em sua própria casa, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava a tal coleção.

Shaka - . ! Filho de uma p... eu sei que Réia não era nenhuma p, mas que dá vontade de xingar, ah isso dá... peraê! Tem algo melhor aqui... acho que ele vai aceitar!

O mandingueiro volta pra Sala de Atena e vê a tal fofocando com o Rei dos Mortos.

Saori - E a Afrodite, como tá?

Hades - Oha, deixa eu falar baixo porque a 12a Casa fica aqui pertinho, mas ela tá querendo processar o seu Cavaleiro de Peixes por plágio de nome... _royalties_, sabe como é...

Saori - Aaaaaahhhh, conversa com ela tiu-ô! O Frôzinho é meu amiguinho, cuida do meu cabelo e me faz as unhas nas horas vagas... é meu maior companheiro de futricas... faz ela desistir da idéia!

Shaka - Putz, como é que pode! Há pouco tempo atrás tavam quebrando um pau danado, era báculo pra cá, espada pra lá, Kameis á vontade... e hoje aí, batendo aquele papo!

Hades - Briga de família, tu não sabe como é não?

Shaka - O.o **Briga de família**! Como? Todos os Santos de Ouro rodaram nessa parada, inclusive eu, valeu!

Hades - Ué, meteram a colher no meio porque quiseram. Ninguém pediu nada.

Shaka - ¬¬''''''''''''

Saori - E além do mais, vocês tão aí de volta... eu fui generosa o suficiente pra devolver suas vidas, e blablá...

Shaka - Sei, mas sem minhas mandingas nada funfava...

Hades - Chega de conversa inútil. Cadê as Playboys?

Shaka - Olha, achei outra coisa lá em casa que tu não vai recusar não... tcharam! Fita das Mallandrinhas peladas! XXXDDD

Hades - Mallandrinhas tão ultrapassadas! .

Shaka - Aaaaahhhh, mas muié gostosa é muié gostosa, vai!

Hades - Hm... você tem a fita da nova Loira do Tchan (que ninguém sabe o nome, de tão "conhecida" que é)?

Shaka - Acho que tenho sim!

Hades - Então, pelas fitas das Mallandrinhas e da Loira, eu topo liberar o Aioros!

Shaka - Fechado então!

Hades - Peraí que vou chamar ele...

Meia hora depois...

Saori - Shaka, onde será que o Hades se meteu!

Shaka - E eu vou saber? Se tu que é deusa olímpica não sabe...

Hades - voltando Aí, cheguei.

Saori - E cadê o meu querido Aioros!

Hades - Hm... ele não quer voltar.

Saori - Ó.Ò'''''''''''''' MAS POR QUê!

Hades - Disse que aqui só dá doido, e que não quer se confrontar de novo com o Exú do Saga. Além disso, por ter salvo uma deusa ao morrer, ele ganhou moradia eterna nos Campos Elísios. Adora ficar lá jogadão, tomando sol. Não volta nem a pau. E eu, se fosse ele, faria o mesmo...

Saori - . ! FDP! Também, quem é que precisa dum metido a besta daqueles? No mínimo ia ficar se achando no meio dos outros! Vamos Shaka!

Hades - É isso aí, também vou indo. Boa sorte procêis com os gêmeos! pega a fita das Mallandrinhas e se manda

Shaka - EEEEEEEEIIIIII MINHA FITAAAAAAAAAA! FDP DE HADEEEEEEEESSSSSS! Nem deu nada em trocaaaaaaaa! Roubo! .

Saori - Ah, qualé Shaka, vai se importar tanto com mulher de vídeo!

Shaka - HUNF! sai puto da vida

Ao passar pela Casa de Peixes, Afrodite chama por ele.

Afrodite - Booooofe, meu amooooor, e a amarraç-

Shaka - NÃO ENCHE! continua andando

Afrodite - Aiiiiiiii! Homens... tudo um bando de grosso mesmo! Não sei porque ainda fico no pé deles... mas tudo bem! Existem muitos outros macumbeiros por aí, é só procurar na lista telefônica! Deixa ver...

Nessa hora, na Casa de Gêmeos, os doidos aproveitavam pra tirar mais uma soneca, dessa vez não interrompida por ninguém. Nem mesmo pelo Saga ruim. Então, por que é que estou falando deles? Simples: são os protagonistas da fic. Não podem ficar um capítulo inteiro sem aparecer.

No próximo capítulo, hora da janta no refeitório. Será que vai ter Exú? E o Frô, vai arrumar um mandingueiro novo, pra fazer concorrência com o Shaka?

Isso e muito mais, no capítulo 10!

--------------

Atena era filha de Zeus, irmão de Hades. Ela era, portanto, sobrinha do Rei dos Mortos.


	11. Cap 10

Cap. 10

Saga e Kanon acordam lá pelas oito e meia da noite. Eles vão até o refeitório pra jantar, e encontram a mesma estranheza de sempre da parte dos outros. E nem por isso deixam de tentar arrumar uma "namorada"...

Kanon - para Marin E aí, gostosa, tá acompanhada?

Narrador - Que cantada ruim! Esse Kanon não entende necas de como tratar uma mulher... u.u

Marin - . ! Eu sou CASADA, seu tarado! dá um tapa na cara do Kanon

Kanon - O.o''' se fazendo de desentendido Putz! Foi mal, eu não sabia...

Aioria - ERA SÓ O QUE FALTAVA! Além de ter iniciado a conspiração que acabaria matando meu irmão, canta a minha mulher!

Kanon - Eu não esqueci que meu golpe não o atingiu... que tal uma nova tentativa?

Aioria - Pensa que tenho medo da Explosão Galáctica! Tenho nada! Pode vir, ó!

Kanon - É! Se você sucumbiu ao Satã Imperial do Saga, sucumbirá à minha Explosão Galáctica com certeza! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga - Não, Kanon... NÃO RI ASSIM! Senão eu lembro do Exú, e ele pode... a-argh! . mãos na cabeça

Kanon - O.o'''''''' NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! Esquece o Exú, Saga, esquece! T.T Esquece, pelo amor de Zeus! Eu te perdõo, ouviu! Eu te perdõo, te adoro, te amo, e todo o resto! Tá bom!

Saga ruim - Agora não adianta mais o dramalhão mexicano! Estou IMUNE e resistente a esse tipo de coisa! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Ih, vou ter que apelar então! coloca as mãos na cabeça de Saga SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE, SAI! Saga é um homem bom, de índole honesta, SSSSAAAAIIIII! Deixe essa alma em paz!

Shaka - Essa não, o Kanon sabe desfazer Exú e outras amarrações! Se ele cismar comigo, tô frito... ele pode querer ferrar todos os meus trabalhos!

Aioria - Eita... para Marin Vamos, querida... perder tempo com esses doidivanas é inútil...

Marin - Tem razão... vamos.

Saga - Ah... Kanon? Sou eu de novo? Você conseguiu expulsar o Exú?

Kanon - Acho que sim! E não é que o bagulho dá certo!

Pastor - EI, tão imitando meu procedimento do Exorcismo na TV! . Vou te processar, Kanon!

Kanon - Colega, quer que a Explosão Galáctica destinada ao Aioria vá pra ti?

Pastor - Êpa... havia me esquecido que eles têm poderes descomunais... tô saindo fora então... ú.u

Kanon - Assim que é bom... olha, outra gostosa vindo ali! E acho que essa está desocupada!

Saori - Isso, Kanon, isso! Canta a Shina (a gostosa em questão), canta! Assim ela deixa o meu Seiya em paz!

Kanon - Mas que mau gosto o de vocês! Seiya! Espera só até ela ver meu porte... interpela Shina E aí, gata, que tal sair com um moreno de 1,90m, olhos azuis, sarado e bom de cama?

Saga - A gente não tem 1,90m, Kanon, e sim 1,88m...

Kanon - GRANDE DIFERENÇA! . Todo mundo arredonda tudo pro próprio proveito, por que não eu?

Saga - Porque nós somos Cavaleiros de Atena, devemos zelar pelo correto, pela verdade, e...

Kanon - Ai, TÁ BOM! Deixa isso um pouco, vai! Mas então, linda, o que achou da minha proposta?

Shina - HUNF! Não gosto de malucos pedantes! E além disso, prefiro os mais novos! Homem mais velho é muito tarado...

Saga - Eu tenho a idade dele e não sou tarado. Sou fiel, romântico, atencioso, e além disso tenho o mesmo corpo sarado, os mesmos olhos azuis e a mesma qualidade na cama! 

Kanon - O.o'''''''' ELE TÀ ME ROUBANDO A MINA! . ! Nunca pensei! Meu próprio irmão!

Shina - Ai, é mesmo? · Será que devo esquecer do Seiya, que nem me dá bola, pra ficar com alguém assim? )

Saori - Deve, deve! · Esquece do Seiya logo, esquece!

Saga ruim - agarra Shina com tudo Deixa aquele potrinho ridículo e vem pro quarto agora com o garanhão aqui, vem! XXXDDD

Shina - empurra Saga EU SABIA! São todos iguais! sai andando

Afrodite - Eu vivo dizendo que homens não valem nada... estou quase virando lésbica...

Saori - _Lésbica_!

Afrodite - Ah deusa... é que eu sou uma quase-mulher, né... até esqueço do ínfimo detalhe que me torna... hã... do gênero masculino.

Saori - Ah...

Saga - ;; Encosto maldito... ela tava quase aceitando...

Kanon - Quem manda tentar roubar a garota do irmão! Bem-feito!

Nesse momento, June entra no refeitório e vai direto até o Shun.

Kanon - UAU! Que loiraça! XXXDDD Mas vai sentar bem do lado da Lady Shun!

June - Oi Shunzinho, meu amor! 3 Como vai?

Shun - AMIGA! Que felicidade! X3 Nossa, o que você usou nesse cabelo! Tá uma coisa linda! Mas e você, como vai?

June - Poderia estar melhor, se o rapaz de quem eu gosto me desse alguma chance...

Shun - Ai miguxa, você nunca me diz quem é esse bofe! Fala vai...

June - Ah, você sabe... é um moço educado, delicado, de rostinho bonito, pele alva, lindos olhos verdes... se inclina pro Shun, os olhos brilhando

Shun - Ai fofa, eu curto mais é cara maior, com jeito de _homem_ mesmo, sabe! X3 Mas se você gosta assim... e qual o nome dele hein?

June - Tem certeza que não sabe, Shun! T.T

Shun - Como eu poderia saber? Não tem ninguém assim aqui com essa descrição... os mais andróginos, que são o Shaka, o Mu e o Frô, tem tudo olho azul ou violeta... nenhum de olho verde que se encaixe nesse padrão, mona do meu coração!

Shaka - EU? Andrógino! . ! Esse pessoal, vou te falar viu!

Mu - E você acha que fiquei feliz, Shaka!

Shaka - Mas você ainda tem mais carinha de anjo... eu não...

Mu - Claro que tem.

Shaka - Nah! .

Mu - Não liga, as minas gostam!

Shaka - !

Mu - Pena que isso não me serve de nada... porque sou _assexual_, né...

Shaka - ... cada um na sua, sobra mais pra mim! XXXDDD

E voltando à June...

June - Já olhou BEM pra todos os cantos, Shun! ;; u.u ó.ò

Shun - Nya, eu vivo olhando todos os homens desse Santuário de cima a baixo... X3 Como não olhei bem? Só se ele não for daqui... cê tá a fim de alguém de fora, miga?

Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki - Tolo... '''' Se fosse com a gente...

June - Nnnnnnnnnnffffff! . ! Shun, eu vou catar o cara e dar um beijão nele, daí você vai saber quem é, tá?

Shun - Huhuhuhuhuhuhu, boa iniciativa miguinha! . Vai lá e se declara mesmo, vai!

June - Acha mesmo que devo fazer isso?

Shun - Claaaaaaaaarooo! Afinal, se não for assim ele nunca vai saber. . Vai nessa, fofa!

June - Então tá! cata Shun pela gola da camisa e dá aquele beijaço

Todos - ''''

Kanon - Isso NUNCA acontece comigo! T.T

Hyoga - Nem comigo! T.T T.T

Shiryu - E nem comigo! u.u'''''

Hyoga - Ah, qualé! A Shunrei sempre lá te dando bola e você reclamando!

Shiryu - É que ela não deixa fazer nada antes de casar... sabe como é, essas mulheres tradicionais da China... daí que eu ainda me considero muito novo pra casar. Então não rola! T.T

Hyoga - Ah...

Saga ruim - Como nunca acontece contigo, Kanon? É só se livrar dos preconceitos e me aceitar! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Aff, chega de nojeiras, seu Exú FDP! Incesto sux! .

Shun - depois do beijo O.o'''''' MIGAAAAAAAAA, que negócio foi esseeeeeee! Nós somos AMIGAS, esqueceu? Como vai me beijando assim!

June - Shun, SE MANCA! Eu te adoro desde quando a gente treinava, e você nesse papo de gostar de homem! Abre o olho e vê quem tá do teu lado! .

Todos os homens - Aaaaaaahhhhh... como eu queria...

Shun - QUE HORROR! Eu com a minha miguxa! Isso é estranho!

Saga ruim - Ainda bem que sou bissexual e não tenho esse problema! Caiu na rede é peixe!

June - Mas Shun, tem certeza de que não pode gostar de mulher? Só por uma noite pelo menos, pra... me fazer feliz!

Shun - Aaaaaahhhhh... dá não fofa... não é nem por ser mulher... mas você é quase uma irmã pra mim... é quase como beijar o Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii! E ele é um gatão né, mas é meu mano! Aí a coisa não vai! É duplamente impossível, mona...

Saga ruim - Ainda bem que eu curto incesto e comigo TAMBÉM não tem esse problema! XXXXXDDDD Né Kanon? É duplamente possível!

Kanon - Duplamente impossível porque não sou gay nem incestuoso! .

Shun - Aaaiiiiiii, mas aí vocês são gêmeos... rola um clima, nem parece incesto! X33333

Kanon - ¬¬''''''''''

Saga ruim - Tá vendo! Ai Kanon, você é mesmo um puta dum moreno com 1,90m, olhos azuis, saradão... só falta descobrir se é mesmo bom de cama! XXXXDDDDD

Kanon - MAS QUE SACO! Autora, já falei pra parar com isso! .

Autora ruim - Aquela não era eu! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Putz! Vou pra tua dimensão de novo te dar Gardenal! Deixa eu v-! ACABOU O REMÉDIO!

Saori - Desculpa Kanonzinho... T.T Te entreguei só o que sobrou da época do Hades... pra comprar mais precisa de receita.

Kanon - O.o E com quem tá a receita!

Saori - Com o titio Hades...

Kanon - Ele cede ela de boa vontade!

Saori - Talvez... mas aí toca pro Shaka fazer macumba de novo...

Kanon - ajoelha Shaka, me faz esse favor, POR OBSÉQUIO!

Shaka - Hm... vai demorar um pouco... o Hades-sama não gosta de ser chamado em períodos tão curtos de tempo...

Kanon - O.o Mas até dar tempo, o Exú já realizou o _trabalho_! .

Shaka - Ih filho... paciência... olha pro Frô e pro Shun... eles tavam doidos pra estar no teu lugar...

Kanon - . ! Queria ver se fosse tu!

Shaka - Não é comigo mesmo... assobiando

Kanon - E ainda tem gente que tem coragem de chamar esse virginiano FDP de _puro_! . É PUTO mesmo!

Shaka - Agora é que não convoco mesmo o Hades... nem hoje nem amanhã! 

Kanon - T.T

Saga ruim - Aí gostoso, você sabe que tenho tesão por refeitório... vai ser aqui mesmo! XDDDDD

Kanon - Não! SOCOORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO! A única pessoa que me encara na série é o Saga! Por quê justo ele tem que dar uma de doido à la twincest? POR QUÊ?

Autora ruim - Agora sim eu termino o trabalho! XXXXDDDDDD HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Tem um monte de gente aqui no refeitório olhando! Como é que o Saga vai... fazer!

Saga ruim - Fazendo... é rox um monte de "observadores"! XXXXDDDD

Todos - ... Oo'''''''''' AI QUE HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR! saem correndo

Kanon - Ninguém vai me ajudar!

Shaka - Ninguém manda você ser ultra anti-social e arrogante! dá um "pedala" no Kanon e sai do refeitório

Saga - Nah, não vai mais ter aquele monte gente... mas tudo bem, o Shunzinho tá ai e serve!

Shun - Ai que TESÃO! XXX333 Sempre quis ver um twincest ao vivo e a cores!

June - Ele prefere ver dois gêmeos se esfregando a olhar pra mim! BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Desisto!

Kanon - Ei loira, fica comigo então!

June - Eu hein! Com você, que está prestes a ser traçado pelo próprio irmão! Que nojo! sai desolada

Kanon - Só me ferro... ;;

Saga ruim - Anda, delícia! Admita que seu destino é ficar comigo! Vamos começar logo isso... tira a blusa

Shun - Nusssssss, mas é sarado mesmo hein! X3333

Pastor - Que saco... só homem se pegando... se ainda tivesse a loira bonita... essa autora é maluca mesmo.

Kanon - PASTOR! Você pode me ajudar! Tira o Encosto do Saga, por favor!

Narrador - Cacete, pro Kanon pedir "por favor" é porque o bicho tá brabo! 

Pastor - Você mesmo tirou ele do Saga no início do capítulo, Kanon!

Kanon - É MESMO! XDDDD Como fui esquecer? agarra a testa do irmão Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! SAI AGORA! O Saga que eu conheço não é tarado a ponto de catar o próprio irmão! SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Saga ruim - Pois é, eu não sou o Saga que você conhece... tira o resto da roupa e fica peladão

Shun - XXXXXXXXX33333333333333!

Kanon - o.o'''''''''''' Não funcionou... POR QUÊ!

Saga ruim - Simples! _Um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo Cavaleiro!_ XXXXXDDDD Agora vem, tesão!

Kanon - AI MEU PAI! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pastor - joga água abençoada no Saga SAI AGORA, ENCOSTO DE MACUMBA! Sai das pernas, sai dos ossos, arruma a tua mala e SSSSSAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Saga ruim - Nhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrr, seu pastor invejoso! No mínimo tu quer andar comigo e não pode! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! some

Kanon - Salvo pelo gongo! UFA!

Saga bom - ... ! Caraca, EU TÔ PELADO! põe a mão na frente pra tentar esconder

Shun - Nháááááá... Ainda não foi dessa vez...

Saga - O que aconteceu pra eu estar desse jeito! O.o

Kanon - Adivinha... ¬¬'''

Saga - ;; Twincest de novo!

Kanon - Pois é...

Saga - ! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Me perdoa Kanon! abraça o irmão

Kanon - PUTZ, me larga! Eu lá tenho cara de ficar abraçando homem sem roupa! Se tu não é partidário do twincest, pára já!

Saga - Ah... foi mal... nem reparei.

Kanon - Mas... pastor, o que aconteceu pra você vir e resolver o caso!

Pastor - Ah, ia ser horrível ver dois irmãos se pegando... até porque se tivesse mulher no meio ia ser legal, mas como não tem... d-digo, Deus não tolera essas bandalheiras! Vim salvar a alma do seu irmão de tal barbárie, e a sua também.

Kanon - Valeu! 

Pastor - Que valeu que nada! Acha que fiz de graça! Pode tratar de depositar 10.000 dólares na minha conta bancária! Mas não se esqueça de que é pro _serviço de Deus_, tá me ouvindo? Não fica nada pra mim.

Kanon - Sei... cara, que dimensão fica boa pra você! Ah, já sei, a da _Cadeia dos Extorsores_!XD TRIÂNGULO DOURADO!

Pastor - E-ei, peraí! É assim que você me agradece! Prometo ir embora sem cobrar nada! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! some

Kanon - É como eu disse na saga de Hades: não é pecado atacar os inimigos! E se for, depois vá na igreja se purificar. Mas não na desse pastor, senão tu fica pobre rapidinho... hum... mas é estranho! Comigo o exorcismo do Saga não funcionou... e com o pastor sim! Por quê, se _o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo Cavaleiro_?

Saga - cheirando a si próprio... ARGH! Eu tô cheirando a MIJO!

Kanon - É mesmo! tapa o nariz Que fedor de mijo curtido! . Tu fez nas calças enquanto dormia, Saga!

Saga - Claro que não! E você acha que se fosse isso eu ia estar mijado só na cabeça e seco no resto?

Kanon - ... A ÁGUA ABENÇOADA ERA MIJO! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Só pode ser! 

Saga - Por isso que o exorcismo do pastor funcionou... eles usam _mijo_ pra afugentar os encostos! E dos piores... urgh! . calafrios de nojo

Kanon - ... mas se veste e vamos, vai. Lá em casa você dá um jeito de se limpar.

Saga ruim - Só se você vier tomar banho comigo e me esfregar todinho! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - O que você disse, Saga! Oo

Saga - Ué... nada!

Kanon - Affe... acho que com essa história de encostos, estou até ouvindo coisas! UH! . 

Saga - Talvez você também precise de Gardenal, Kanon...

Kanon - Eu hein! Isola! Agora vamos embora!

E assim, mais uma vez o Kanon se livra do twincest. Mas isso não vai continuar assim! Um dia eles ainda se pegam! Palavra de autora ruim! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Autora boa - Er... não liguem pra ela. Ú.u No próximo capítulo, Saga e Kanon tentando pegar mulher no bar, já que no Santuário o negócio não funfa! Esperem e verão! Cap. 10

Saga e Kanon acordam lá pelas oito e meia da noite. Eles vão até o refeitório pra jantar, e encontram a mesma estranheza de sempre da parte dos outros. E nem por isso deixam de tentar arrumar uma "namorada"...

Kanon - para Marin E aí, gostosa, tá acompanhada?

Narrador - Que cantada ruim! Esse Kanon não entende necas de como tratar uma mulher... u.u

Marin - . ! Eu sou CASADA, seu tarado! dá um tapa na cara do Kanon

Kanon - O.o''' se fazendo de desentendido Putz! Foi mal, eu não sabia...

Aioria - ERA SÓ O QUE FALTAVA! Além de ter iniciado a conspiração que acabaria matando meu irmão, canta a minha mulher!

Kanon - Eu não esqueci que meu golpe não o atingiu... que tal uma nova tentativa?

Aioria - Pensa que tenho medo da Explosão Galáctica! Tenho nada! Pode vir, ó!

Kanon - É! Se você sucumbiu ao Satã Imperial do Saga, sucumbirá à minha Explosão Galáctica com certeza! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga - Não, Kanon... NÃO RI ASSIM! Senão eu lembro do Exú, e ele pode... a-argh! . mãos na cabeça

Kanon - O.o'''''''' NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! Esquece o Exú, Saga, esquece! T.T Esquece, pelo amor de Zeus! Eu te perdõo, ouviu! Eu te perdõo, te adoro, te amo, e todo o resto! Tá bom!

Saga ruim - Agora não adianta mais o dramalhão mexicano! Estou IMUNE e resistente a esse tipo de coisa! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Ih, vou ter que apelar então! coloca as mãos na cabeça de Saga SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE, SAI! Saga é um homem bom, de índole honesta, SSSSAAAAIIIII! Deixe essa alma em paz!

Shaka - Essa não, o Kanon sabe desfazer Exú e outras amarrações! Se ele cismar comigo, tô frito... ele pode querer ferrar todos os meus trabalhos!

Aioria - Eita... para Marin Vamos, querida... perder tempo com esses doidivanas é inútil...

Marin - Tem razão... vamos.

Saga - Ah... Kanon? Sou eu de novo? Você conseguiu expulsar o Exú?

Kanon - Acho que sim! E não é que o bagulho dá certo!

Pastor - EI, tão imitando meu procedimento do Exorcismo na TV! . Vou te processar, Kanon!

Kanon - Colega, quer que a Explosão Galáctica destinada ao Aioria vá pra ti?

Pastor - Êpa... havia me esquecido que eles têm poderes descomunais... tô saindo fora então... ú.u

Kanon - Assim que é bom... olha, outra gostosa vindo ali! E acho que essa está desocupada!

Saori - Isso, Kanon, isso! Canta a Shina (a gostosa em questão), canta! Assim ela deixa o meu Seiya em paz!

Kanon - Mas que mau gosto o de vocês! Seiya! Espera só até ela ver meu porte... interpela Shina E aí, gata, que tal sair com um moreno de 1,90m, olhos azuis, sarado e bom de cama?

Saga - A gente não tem 1,90m, Kanon, e sim 1,88m...

Kanon - GRANDE DIFERENÇA! . Todo mundo arredonda tudo pro próprio proveito, por que não eu?

Saga - Porque nós somos Cavaleiros de Atena, devemos zelar pelo correto, pela verdade, e...

Kanon - Ai, TÁ BOM! Deixa isso um pouco, vai! Mas então, linda, o que achou da minha proposta?

Shina - HUNF! Não gosto de malucos pedantes! E além disso, prefiro os mais novos! Homem mais velho é muito tarado...

Saga - Eu tenho a idade dele e não sou tarado. Sou fiel, romântico, atencioso, e além disso tenho o mesmo corpo sarado, os mesmos olhos azuis e a mesma qualidade na cama! 

Kanon - O.o'''''''' ELE TÀ ME ROUBANDO A MINA! . ! Nunca pensei! Meu próprio irmão!

Shina - Ai, é mesmo? · Será que devo esquecer do Seiya, que nem me dá bola, pra ficar com alguém assim? )

Saori - Deve, deve! · Esquece do Seiya logo, esquece!

Saga ruim - agarra Shina com tudo Deixa aquele potrinho ridículo e vem pro quarto agora com o garanhão aqui, vem! XXXDDD

Shina - empurra Saga EU SABIA! São todos iguais! sai andando

Afrodite - Eu vivo dizendo que homens não valem nada... estou quase virando lésbica...

Saori - _Lésbica_!

Afrodite - Ah deusa... é que eu sou uma quase-mulher, né... até esqueço do ínfimo detalhe que me torna... hã... do gênero masculino.

Saori - Ah...

Saga - ;; Encosto maldito... ela tava quase aceitando...

Kanon - Quem manda tentar roubar a garota do irmão! Bem-feito!

Nesse momento, June entra no refeitório e vai direto até o Shun.

Kanon - UAU! Que loiraça! XXXDDD Mas vai sentar bem do lado da Lady Shun!

June - Oi Shunzinho, meu amor! 3 Como vai?

Shun - AMIGA! Que felicidade! X3 Nossa, o que você usou nesse cabelo! Tá uma coisa linda! Mas e você, como vai?

June - Poderia estar melhor, se o rapaz de quem eu gosto me desse alguma chance...

Shun - Ai miguxa, você nunca me diz quem é esse bofe! Fala vai...

June - Ah, você sabe... é um moço educado, delicado, de rostinho bonito, pele alva, lindos olhos verdes... se inclina pro Shun, os olhos brilhando

Shun - Ai fofa, eu curto mais é cara maior, com jeito de _homem_ mesmo, sabe! X3 Mas se você gosta assim... e qual o nome dele hein?

June - Tem certeza que não sabe, Shun! T.T

Shun - Como eu poderia saber? Não tem ninguém assim aqui com essa descrição... os mais andróginos, que são o Shaka, o Mu e o Frô, tem tudo olho azul ou violeta... nenhum de olho verde que se encaixe nesse padrão, mona do meu coração!

Shaka - EU? Andrógino! . ! Esse pessoal, vou te falar viu!

Mu - E você acha que fiquei feliz, Shaka!

Shaka - Mas você ainda tem mais carinha de anjo... eu não...

Mu - Claro que tem.

Shaka - Nah! .

Mu - Não liga, as minas gostam!

Shaka - !

Mu - Pena que isso não me serve de nada... porque sou _assexual_, né...

Shaka - ... cada um na sua, sobra mais pra mim! XXXDDD

E voltando à June...

June - Já olhou BEM pra todos os cantos, Shun! ;; u.u ó.ò

Shun - Nya, eu vivo olhando todos os homens desse Santuário de cima a baixo... X3 Como não olhei bem? Só se ele não for daqui... cê tá a fim de alguém de fora, miga?

Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki - Tolo... '''' Se fosse com a gente...

June - Nnnnnnnnnnffffff! . ! Shun, eu vou catar o cara e dar um beijão nele, daí você vai saber quem é, tá?

Shun - Huhuhuhuhuhuhu, boa iniciativa miguinha! . Vai lá e se declara mesmo, vai!

June - Acha mesmo que devo fazer isso?

Shun - Claaaaaaaaarooo! Afinal, se não for assim ele nunca vai saber. . Vai nessa, fofa!

June - Então tá! cata Shun pela gola da camisa e dá aquele beijaço

Todos - ''''

Kanon - Isso NUNCA acontece comigo! T.T

Hyoga - Nem comigo! T.T T.T

Shiryu - E nem comigo! u.u'''''

Hyoga - Ah, qualé! A Shunrei sempre lá te dando bola e você reclamando!

Shiryu - É que ela não deixa fazer nada antes de casar... sabe como é, essas mulheres tradicionais da China... daí que eu ainda me considero muito novo pra casar. Então não rola! T.T

Hyoga - Ah...

Saga ruim - Como nunca acontece contigo, Kanon? É só se livrar dos preconceitos e me aceitar! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Aff, chega de nojeiras, seu Exú FDP! Incesto sux! .

Shun - depois do beijo O.o'''''' MIGAAAAAAAAA, que negócio foi esseeeeeee! Nós somos AMIGAS, esqueceu? Como vai me beijando assim!

June - Shun, SE MANCA! Eu te adoro desde quando a gente treinava, e você nesse papo de gostar de homem! Abre o olho e vê quem tá do teu lado! .

Todos os homens - Aaaaaaahhhhh... como eu queria...

Shun - QUE HORROR! Eu com a minha miguxa! Isso é estranho!

Saga ruim - Ainda bem que sou bissexual e não tenho esse problema! Caiu na rede é peixe!

June - Mas Shun, tem certeza de que não pode gostar de mulher? Só por uma noite pelo menos, pra... me fazer feliz!

Shun - Aaaaaahhhhh... dá não fofa... não é nem por ser mulher... mas você é quase uma irmã pra mim... é quase como beijar o Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii! E ele é um gatão né, mas é meu mano! Aí a coisa não vai! É duplamente impossível, mona...

Saga ruim - Ainda bem que eu curto incesto e comigo TAMBÉM não tem esse problema! XXXXXDDDD Né Kanon? É duplamente possível!

Kanon - Duplamente impossível porque não sou gay nem incestuoso! .

Shun - Aaaiiiiiii, mas aí vocês são gêmeos... rola um clima, nem parece incesto! X33333

Kanon - ¬¬''''''''''

Saga ruim - Tá vendo! Ai Kanon, você é mesmo um puta dum moreno com 1,90m, olhos azuis, saradão... só falta descobrir se é mesmo bom de cama! XXXXDDDDD

Kanon - MAS QUE SACO! Autora, já falei pra parar com isso! .

Autora ruim - Aquela não era eu! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Putz! Vou pra tua dimensão de novo te dar Gardenal! Deixa eu v-! ACABOU O REMÉDIO!

Saori - Desculpa Kanonzinho... T.T Te entreguei só o que sobrou da época do Hades... pra comprar mais precisa de receita.

Kanon - O.o E com quem tá a receita!

Saori - Com o titio Hades...

Kanon - Ele cede ela de boa vontade!

Saori - Talvez... mas aí toca pro Shaka fazer macumba de novo...

Kanon - ajoelha Shaka, me faz esse favor, POR OBSÉQUIO!

Shaka - Hm... vai demorar um pouco... o Hades-sama não gosta de ser chamado em períodos tão curtos de tempo...

Kanon - O.o Mas até dar tempo, o Exú já realizou o _trabalho_! .

Shaka - Ih filho... paciência... olha pro Frô e pro Shun... eles tavam doidos pra estar no teu lugar...

Kanon - . ! Queria ver se fosse tu!

Shaka - Não é comigo mesmo... assobiando

Kanon - E ainda tem gente que tem coragem de chamar esse virginiano FDP de _puro_! . É PUTO mesmo!

Shaka - Agora é que não convoco mesmo o Hades... nem hoje nem amanhã! 

Kanon - T.T

Saga ruim - Aí gostoso, você sabe que tenho tesão por refeitório... vai ser aqui mesmo! XDDDDD

Kanon - Não! SOCOORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO! A única pessoa que me encara na série é o Saga! Por quê justo ele tem que dar uma de doido à la twincest? POR QUÊ?

Autora ruim - Agora sim eu termino o trabalho! XXXXDDDDDD HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - Tem um monte de gente aqui no refeitório olhando! Como é que o Saga vai... fazer!

Saga ruim - Fazendo... é rox um monte de "observadores"! XXXXDDDD

Todos - ... Oo'''''''''' AI QUE HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR! saem correndo

Kanon - Ninguém vai me ajudar!

Shaka - Ninguém manda você ser ultra anti-social e arrogante! dá um "pedala" no Kanon e sai do refeitório

Saga - Nah, não vai mais ter aquele monte gente... mas tudo bem, o Shunzinho tá ai e serve!

Shun - Ai que TESÃO! XXX333 Sempre quis ver um twincest ao vivo e a cores!

June - Ele prefere ver dois gêmeos se esfregando a olhar pra mim! BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Desisto!

Kanon - Ei loira, fica comigo então!

June - Eu hein! Com você, que está prestes a ser traçado pelo próprio irmão! Que nojo! sai desolada

Kanon - Só me ferro... ;;

Saga ruim - Anda, delícia! Admita que seu destino é ficar comigo! Vamos começar logo isso... tira a blusa

Shun - Nusssssss, mas é sarado mesmo hein! X3333

Pastor - Que saco... só homem se pegando... se ainda tivesse a loira bonita... essa autora é maluca mesmo.

Kanon - PASTOR! Você pode me ajudar! Tira o Encosto do Saga, por favor!

Narrador - Cacete, pro Kanon pedir "por favor" é porque o bicho tá brabo! 

Pastor - Você mesmo tirou ele do Saga no início do capítulo, Kanon!

Kanon - É MESMO! XDDDD Como fui esquecer? agarra a testa do irmão Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! SAI AGORA! O Saga que eu conheço não é tarado a ponto de catar o próprio irmão! SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Saga ruim - Pois é, eu não sou o Saga que você conhece... tira o resto da roupa e fica peladão

Shun - XXXXXXXXX33333333333333!

Kanon - o.o'''''''''''' Não funcionou... POR QUÊ!

Saga ruim - Simples! _Um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo Cavaleiro!_ XXXXXDDDD Agora vem, tesão!

Kanon - AI MEU PAI! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pastor - joga água abençoada no Saga SAI AGORA, ENCOSTO DE MACUMBA! Sai das pernas, sai dos ossos, arruma a tua mala e SSSSSAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Saga ruim - Nhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrr, seu pastor invejoso! No mínimo tu quer andar comigo e não pode! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! some

Kanon - Salvo pelo gongo! UFA!

Saga bom - ... ! Caraca, EU TÔ PELADO! põe a mão na frente pra tentar esconder

Shun - Nháááááá... Ainda não foi dessa vez...

Saga - O que aconteceu pra eu estar desse jeito! O.o

Kanon - Adivinha... ¬¬'''

Saga - ;; Twincest de novo!

Kanon - Pois é...

Saga - ! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Me perdoa Kanon! abraça o irmão

Kanon - PUTZ, me larga! Eu lá tenho cara de ficar abraçando homem sem roupa! Se tu não é partidário do twincest, pára já!

Saga - Ah... foi mal... nem reparei.

Kanon - Mas... pastor, o que aconteceu pra você vir e resolver o caso!

Pastor - Ah, ia ser horrível ver dois irmãos se pegando... até porque se tivesse mulher no meio ia ser legal, mas como não tem... d-digo, Deus não tolera essas bandalheiras! Vim salvar a alma do seu irmão de tal barbárie, e a sua também.

Kanon - Valeu! 

Pastor - Que valeu que nada! Acha que fiz de graça! Pode tratar de depositar 10.000 dólares na minha conta bancária! Mas não se esqueça de que é pro _serviço de Deus_, tá me ouvindo? Não fica nada pra mim.

Kanon - Sei... cara, que dimensão fica boa pra você! Ah, já sei, a da _Cadeia dos Extorsores_!XD TRIÂNGULO DOURADO!

Pastor - E-ei, peraí! É assim que você me agradece! Prometo ir embora sem cobrar nada! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! some

Kanon - É como eu disse na saga de Hades: não é pecado atacar os inimigos! E se for, depois vá na igreja se purificar. Mas não na desse pastor, senão tu fica pobre rapidinho... hum... mas é estranho! Comigo o exorcismo do Saga não funcionou... e com o pastor sim! Por quê, se _o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo Cavaleiro_?

Saga - cheirando a si próprio... ARGH! Eu tô cheirando a MIJO!

Kanon - É mesmo! tapa o nariz Que fedor de mijo curtido! . Tu fez nas calças enquanto dormia, Saga!

Saga - Claro que não! E você acha que se fosse isso eu ia estar mijado só na cabeça e seco no resto?

Kanon - ... A ÁGUA ABENÇOADA ERA MIJO! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Só pode ser! 

Saga - Por isso que o exorcismo do pastor funcionou... eles usam _mijo_ pra afugentar os encostos! E dos piores... urgh! . calafrios de nojo

Kanon - ... mas se veste e vamos, vai. Lá em casa você dá um jeito de se limpar.

Saga ruim - Só se você vier tomar banho comigo e me esfregar todinho! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - O que você disse, Saga! Oo

Saga - Ué... nada!

Kanon - Affe... acho que com essa história de encostos, estou até ouvindo coisas! UH! . 

Saga - Talvez você também precise de Gardenal, Kanon...

Kanon - Eu hein! Isola! Agora vamos embora!

E assim, mais uma vez o Kanon se livra do twincest. Mas isso não vai continuar assim! Um dia eles ainda se pegam! Palavra de autora ruim! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Autora boa - Er... não liguem pra ela. Ú.u No próximo capítulo, Saga e Kanon tentando pegar mulher no bar, já que no Santuário o negócio não funfa! Esperem e verão!


	12. cap 11

Cap. 11

Assim que os geminianos gêmeos se livram do mijo, saem pra respirar ar puro (afinal, o cheiro de urina ainda imperava na Casa de Gêmeos, mesmo após o banho). Nisso, passam em frente à Casa de Leão, e ouvem a seguinte conversa:

Aioria – E aí pessoal, que é que vamos fazer hoje à noite?

Mu – Hm... que tal vermos alguns documentários da National Geographic?

Shaka – Nerd...

Aioria – Qualé Mu!

Mu – Ahn... vocês preferem o Discovery então?

Todos – u.u''''''''

MdM – Mu, a gente prefere BALADA! XDDD

Mu - Bando de necessitado...

Aioria – Nem é nada disso... eu sou _muito bem casado_ com a minha ruivinha aqui, e mesmo assim gosto de sair pra me divertir um pouco! Claro que sempre acompanhado pela minha musa... né, amor?

Marin – Ai querido, assim você me deixa mais vermelha do que meu cabelo! . Mas é verdade, na época de folga a gente tem que se divertir um pouquinho... senão bitola, Mu!

Shaka – Beleza, então o que a gente vai fazer?

Miro – Vamo tudo lá pra Casa de Escorpião beber umas que to guardando! Depois, se sobrar ânimo (e sobriedade... rs), a gente vai pra praia!

MdM – Legal, balada "natural" é a mais econômica! Dá pra beber a noite inteira!

Aldebaran – Daí eu aproveito e cato umas caninhas 51 que trouxe da minha última viagem ao Brasil, e junto às bebidas do Miro! Que tal?

Todos - ÓTIMO! \o/

June – Nhai, se eu misturar afrodisíacos na bebida do Shun, será que ele emplaca comigo? X3

Shura – Beleza! Vai só o pessoal daqui? Alguém quer que eu vá chamar o Frô e o Camus? Fica pertinho da minha casa!

Aioria- Chama! Aproveita e convida os de bronze também...

Mu – Hunf... vou chamar o Shion, ele sim gosta das biritas... daí ele leva o Dohko. Eu vou é dormir mais cedo.

Aioria - Nerd! Mas é isso aí, daqui a uma hora na casa do Miro então!

Miro - Confirmado! 

Mu – Hã... vocês não tão esquecendo ninguém não?

Miro – Não! Por que?

Mu – E os gêmeos?

Aioria – Aaaaahhhhhh, ce tá é mais maluco que eles né! Chamar os dois é pedir pra ter confusão no meio da festa!

Mu - ... Não acho justo excluir os outros assim.

Shaka – _Não acha justo_! Pelamordebuda, o Exú do Saga é um tarado! . Só vai gastar nossas biritas e tentar tirar nossas masculinidades!

Mu - ... Pelo menos o Kanon então...

Aioria – Se você tentar chamar o Kanon, vai ter que chamar o Saga também! Ou acha que ele não vai querer ir junto! E além do mais, o Kanon é tão FDP quanto o Exú! Cantou a minha esposa, ferrou com tudo no passado, matou indiretamente o meu irmão... enfim, não vale nada! E é maluco mesmo sem segunda personalidade!

Shina -É! E além disso fica se achando ío/i gostoso, só porque tem 1,90m... aqui quase todo mundo tem o corpo legal, é alto e tem olho azul! E tem gente com muito mais sanidade, de quebra!

Todos – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! XXXXDDDD

Mu – Tudo bem... a festa é de vocês. Convidem ou deixem de convidar quem vocês quiserem...

Miro – Hehê... quem disse que a gente perdoou de verdade as cachorradas daqueles dois? É só na frente de Atena, que aliás é doida de ter trazido eles de volta! XXDD

Falando o tempo todo, o pessoal sai da Casa de Leão, pra ir se arrumar em suas próprias casas. Os gêmeos se escondem atrás de uma pilastra, pra não serem vistos. Assim que cada um toma seu rumo, eles saem e voltam pra Casa de Gêmeos. Kanon estava sem palavras.

Kanon - ... VOCÊ VIU! Aqueles putos excluíram a gente na maior! T.T !

Saga – Não liga... pode parecer desagradável à primeira vista, mas pensa bem... já dizia Schopenhauer: é preciso escolher entre a vulgaridade e a solidão. Isso significa que a gente não é vulgar, mano!

Kanon - ;; Mas aí a gente fica sem birita de graça! Ser vulgar não é tão ruim assim! T.T BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Saga - abraça o irmão, colocando a cabeça dele em seu próprio ombro Não fica assim... faça igual Polyanna: veja o lado bom das coisas sempre!

Kanon – Qual o lado bom de ficar em casa na nóia, quando se sabe que tem uma festinha rolando na Casa de Escorpião e não se foi convidado? ;;

Saga – Hm... só vai ter um monte de homem bêbado lá no final! Você não vai ter que carregar ninguém pra casa...

Kanon – E as minas!

Saga – Que minas? Uma casada, outra arisca pacas, e outra que é a fim de um gay e não larga dele nem a pau! Qual é, maninho, essa festa é uma FURADA! 

Kanon - se sentindo um pouco melhor Hum... mas é melhor do que ficar em casa! T.T

Saga – E quem disse que a gente é obrigado a ficar em casa! Até porque o cheiro de mijo continua uma desgraça... não vai ser humanamente possível ficar aqui, nem pra Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Kanon - ... pra onde vamos, e com que dinheiro! Tô duro!

Saga – Pra quê serve um irmão gêmeo? Eu pago pra você, vai.

Kanon – JURA! \o/ Te adoro, Saga! E dessa vez é de verdade, não só pra expulsar o Exú!

Saga - ...das outras vezes foi só pra isso? o.o

Kanon – Ern... esquece! ''' Mas vamos... é... onde mesmo?

Saga – Ali perto da saída do Santuário tem um bar novo! Deixa os marmanjos lá na Casa do Miro enquanto a gente fica com as gatinhas todas pra gente!

Kanon – SHOW! XXXXDDDD Pô Saga, agora tu falou a minha língua! Vamos lá, tô me lixando praquela festinha!

Os dois se arrumam e vão felizes da vida pro bar, sem sequer lembrar direito da rejeição. Ao lá chegarem, Kanon já quer pedir umas biritas:

Kanon – GARÇOM! Me vê duas caipirinhas no capricho!

Saga – Toma cuidado pra não beber muito, hein...

Kanon – Mão-de-vaca! 

Saga – Não é por isso. A gente tem que ser comedido e...

Kanon - bebe as duas caipirinhas em um trago Garçom, traz mais duas!

Saga – É, não tem jeito... T.T

Kanon continua bebendo desmesuradamente. Quando chega lá na décima caipirinha, resolve dar uma pequena pausa.

Kanon – Uuuuuuullllhhhaaaaa, eu tenho mais um irrrmão gêmeo e não sssabiaaa! XXXXXDDDDDD

Saga – Pronto, já começou a ter visão dupla... u.u

Kanon – Aêêêêêêêêêêêêê Sssssaga, tu não vaaaiii beberrrrr nada!

Saga – Hm... acho que não de álcool... o Gardenal, esqueceu?

Kanon – Iiiiissssccchhhh, mas o rrrrrrremédio jjjjá passssssou o efeitttto... preocupa com isssso não! 

Saga – Devo confiar nas palavras de um bêbado? U.u

Kanon – É du teu maaaaano que tu tá falaaaaaaannnnnnndo! Claro que devvvveee!

Saga – Só uma cervejinha então... Garçom! Uma cerveja gelada, por favor.

Kanon - batendo com força nas costas do irmão, em sinal de camaradagem ISSSSSSSAAAAAAÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ:DDDDD Asssssssim que ssse faz! 

Saga bebe sua cerveja tranqüilamente, sem se alterar. Ele e Kanon ficam felizes pelo Exú não aparecer.

Kanon – Pruveiiiita e bebe maisssscccchhhhh!

Saga – Ern... melhor pegar só mais uma. Senão quem vai te carregar pra casa?

Kanon – Puttttsssccchhhh, mas cadê as minassss gossstosasssss dessssse bar! Num tô vênu naaaaaaaadddddaaaaaaa! . !

Saga – Tem paciência, mano. Tá cedo ainda, logo elas aparecem.  
Kanon – Enquanto isssso vou de maissccchh uma caipírinha! GARRRRRRSSSSSOMMM!

Saga – Esse é o Kanon... u.u''' gota

Após mais umas três ou quatro doses, Kanon já não distinguia berimbau de gato. Ao olhar pro Saga meio de lado, viu a cabeleira enorme do irmão e pensou que era uma mulher.

Kanon – Iiiiisssccchhhh, já taaaavvvvaaa na hora de sccchheeegarrrr uma minnnnaa por aquiii! Iaííííííííííííí gattttta, qual sssseeeeeu nommmee!

Saga - ?

Kanon – Sssssêêêê num isssscccccchhhhcuta nãoooo? Purrrrr queeeee nummm resssppondi?

Saga – Kanon, cê tá legal?

Kanon – Ttttôôôôô sssiiiiimmmm… Ssssóóóó um pouquiiiiinhoooo allleeegggrreeee. XXXXDDDD Maiiissssccchhhh commmmo é que você sssaaaabbbeee meu nommmmeee?

Saga – Sou o Saga, esqueceu? O.o vira os olhos

Kanon – Aaaaahhhhh... ssseeeuuuu nnnnooommmeeee é **Sssssaaaarraaaaa**... indendiiiiiiii. Sssssê nummm querrrrrr irrrr lá prrraaaa casa cumigo nãoooo? Pra gêntchi sssi conhecerrrr melhooorrrr.

Saga - ...acho bom te levar pra casa mesmo. Ce não tá nada bem, e já que as moças não chegam... senão tu bebe mais e vai acabar é no hospital, isso sim.

Kanon – Aêêêêê gossssstozzza, sssi voccccê me levarrrr, num vôôôôô pra hosssssspital neim a pauuuuuu. XXXXDDDD

Saga – Que fim de feira, eu ser chamado de _gostosa_ e nem mesmo ter os "atributos" do Afrodite... T.T Vamos.

Saga paga a conta (tava meio "salgada", mas fazer o quê...), joga o irmão em cima dos ombros e vai levando ele até o Santuário.

Kanon – Nussssss, maisssccchhh tu é forrrrtchi hein mina. Sssssiiii fosssse outttrrrraaa, nem metade disssso andddaaavvvvaaa cumigggggooo no colllloooo... primeira veissscchhhh que uma mulherrrrrr me carrreeegggaaaa! 

Saga - pensando Se ele ver o Dite por aí, putz... melhor nem passar perto, senão vai querer catar pensando que é a Britney Spears...

Ao chegarem na Casa de Gêmeos, o cheiro de urina já tinha dispersado. Saga guiou o irmão até o quarto e o deitou na cama.

Kanon – Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh, nunnnnca tinha vicccssshhhhto ummmmma garotttta ttttããããããããooooo "direttaaaaa"! XDDD Deittaaaa aquiiiii cum o papaiiiiii! \o/ Veimmmm prossssss meusssss braçççççoooosssss, veeeeiiiimmmmm!

Saga – Vem é o caramba. Fica aí sossegado na tua cama, que eu fico na minha. Se quiser ajuda pra vestir o pijama, posso até resolver. Nada mais que isso!

Kanon – Quiiiii pijjjjaaaama quiiii naaadddaaaa! Vou durrrrmiirrrrr du jeiitttttooo que vimmm ao mundo meeeesssscchhhhmmmoooo! tira a roupa com certa dificuldade

Saga – Faça como quiser, contanto que não fique me confundindo com a Angelina Jolie durante a noite! .

Saga veste seu devido pijama e vai se deitar. Sentiu-se estranhamente sonolento, mais que o normal pra falar a verdade. Mas não ligou muito, e dormiu feito uma pedra. Kanon é que não ia dormir tão cedo...

Kanon – Aêêêêêêêêêê gostozzzaaaaa, vaiiiii darrrrrr ummmmma de difííííííícil agoraaaaaa! Veiiiimmmmm ccccááááááááá!

Saga – Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Kanon – Puuuuuttttssssscchhhh, vôôôôôuuuuuuu terrrrrrr que irrrrrrr aíííííííííííí te acorrrrrrrrddaaaarrrrrrr éééééééééé? Inttttttããããããooooo euuuuu voooooouuuuu...

Kanon se levanta e vai cambaleando até a cama de Saga. Cai no chão algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir deitar ao lado dele.

Kanon - passando a mão no Saga Nuusssssss, mas qui mulherrrrrr maissscchhhh quadrrrraaaaadaaaa! Num teim peitosssss, num teim bunnnddaaa direiiitttooo... parece _corrrrrrpppoooo de hommmeeemmmmm_! Créééééééééééédddooooo... U.u...Maiiissscchhhh agooooorrraaaaaa tá tarrrrrdddeeeee, ssseeeeee euuuuuu tennntarrrrr vollltarrrrr pro barrrr e arrrrummmarrrr outtttrrrrraaaa coisssaa, éééé capaaaaiiissccchhh deee nummmm arrrumarrrr naddda, chapaddddooo duuuu jeiiitttoo queeeee euuuu tôôôôôôôô! Vaaaaiiii essssaaaa merrrrrmmmmoooo! XXXXXXDDDDD começa a despir o irmão

Pastor - lá da Dimensão da Cadeia dos Extorsores mesmo PUUTZ, dessa vez nem Gardenal nem descarrego dá jeito! O.O Só se o Saga acordar!

Autora ruim – Ele não vai acordar! Porque eu mandei o garçom do bar misturar sonífero na cerveja! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Pastor – Ú.u''

Kanon – Prrrooooonnntttooooo... agoooora acorrrrrdaaaaaa moçççççaaaaaaaa! Sennãããooo num teim graaaaççççaaaaa!

Saga - vira pro lado Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Kanon – Puuuutttssccchhh... nummmm teeeeeiiimmmm prrrooobleeeeemmmaaa... catttoooo ellaaa asssim messscccchhhhmmoooo! Prrra queeem táááá necessssitaaaadooo serrrrrveeee! agarra o Saga

-------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Saga acorda com o sol em seu rosto.

Saga – Zzzzzz... hã... ah... puxa, nessa noite dormi mais do que nunca! Também, tava precisando... Ué... mas por quê eu tô pelado! Será que o Exú...

Ao mesmo tempo, ele vê que Kanon estava a seu lado na cama, igualmente sem nada.

Kanon - dormindo com cara de quem tá satisfeito

Saga – O.O''''''''' AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH, será que é o que eu tô pensando!

Kanon - acordando Hã... putz, que ressaca! . Affe, Saga, a gente tem alguma aspirina aí? Se der jeito na minha dor de cabeça... e tu, onde passou a noite?

Saga – Aqui mesmo... o.o'''

Kanon – É! Mas eu só lembro da Sara...

Saga – Q-que Sara, Kanon? Aquele era eu... branco feito um papel

Kanon – O.O'''' A MINA DO BAR?

Saga – É... o que você fez com... ela, digo... comigo?

Kanon – O.O''''' Twincest…

Saga e Kanon – BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Kanon – Ai Saga, pelamordezeus, eu não sabia! T.T Pensei que era uma mina, se bem que ela tava mesmo bem forte pra me carregar de lá até aqui... e tinha a chave de casa... sabia direitinho como chegar ao Santuário... não foi barrada... ! Era tu mesmo! T.T

Saga - . ! TU RECLAMA TANTO DO EXÚ E AGORA TÁ AÍ! Foi tu quem acabou fazendo o negócio! senta na cama AI! Putz, tô com o traseiro doendo! . !

Kanon – BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Catei meu próprio irmão! T.T T.T

Autora ruim – Eu DISSE que dessa vez o twincest ia pra frente! XDDDDDD HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Autora boa – Você é muito RUIM! .

Autora ruim – Já está na minha legenda que sou ruim! XXXDDD

Kanon – Mas PÔ Saga! Eu tava bêbado! Você tava sóbrio! Não acordou quando eu... eu... _cheguei junto_!

Saga – Não... T.T nem senti nada!

Kanon - ;; Que sono desgraçado hein! Mas tu nem chegou a escutar quando te chamei de "mina"? O.o

Saga – Cheguei... mas nem liguei! Pensei que tu não ia ter energia pra sair da cama, muito menos pra... hã... você sabe.

Kanon – Quando se está necessitado... T.T

Nisso, eles ouvem batidas na porta.

Saga - ! E agora? A gente tá pelado!

Kanon – Veste aí qualquer porcaria e vai lá... eu não gosto de receber gente.

Saga se veste e vai atender, não sem antes gritar um "Já vai!" de lá de dentro da Casa.

Saga - abrindo a porta Mu! Oi, o que você deseja?

Mu – Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo pessoal. Sabe, eu nem devia falar nada, pra não parecer dedo-duro, mas eles...

Saga – Sei, festinha na Casa de Escorpião. Não se preocupe, Mu, a gente sabe que você até tentou fazer eles chamarem a gente. Mas é que tivemos problemas mais sérios, e até tínhamos esquecido disso...

Mu – Como souberam! O.o Bem, mas de qualquer forma, como vai a ressaca?

Saga – E _você_, como soube da ressaca do Kanon, e de onde fomos? O.o

Mu – Onde estiveram não sei. Mas da ressaca eu soube porque vi um de vocês carregando o outro ontem à noite. Não fui no raio da festinha, e como a minha casa é a primeira, logo se vê quem chega ou quem sai. A bebedeira parecia estar tão forte, que só podia dar em ressaca no dia seguinte...

Saga – Ah...

Mu – E mais um recado: estão devendo pro Shaka.

Saga – O.O''' Devendo o quê! Não compramos nada, nem encomendamos macumba!

Mu – Sabe o que é? Ontem, quando vocês chegaram, um tava chapadão. Então que fui atrás pra ver se o outro (no caso você) precisava de ajuda pra ajudar o bêbado. Fui até a janela da casa de vocês, e vi a seguinte cena: Kanon chamando você de "moça", e rastejando até a sua cama, te despindo...

Saga – OO''' VOCÊ VIU!

Autora ruim – Pelo menos teve o Mu pra observar, se não teve o Shun! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mu – Vi sim... e a tempo de perceber que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Corri pra Casa de Escorpião e pedi um Gardenal a fiado pro Shaka...

Saga - ... e de quê adiantaria? O.o Era com o Kanon, não comigo.

Mu – Logo vi. Pois assim que voltei, o Exú estava presente, dizendo que não deixaria o Kanon ser o seme, e etc...

Saga – Exú! Eu tava dormindo feito uma pedra! O.O'''

Mu – Mas _ele_ tava lá, tentando convencer o Kanon a trocar de lugar com ele...

Saga - gota vergonha

Mu – E então que o Kanon insistia em te chamar de "Sara". Daí que fiz aquele "step" de novo até a Casa de Escorpião, pra trazer um sonífero poderoso pro Kanon. Porque se você se curasse, ele te catava; e se apenas ele dormisse, o Saga ruim fazia o trabalho...

Saga - ... e então!

Mu – Daí que pulei a janela e te dei o Gardenal. Mas você sabe, as muambas do Shaka são _supositórios_...

Saga - !Isso explica a dor aqui atrás! \o/ E o meu mano?

Mu – Tomou o sonífero pela mesma via...  
Kanon - lá de dentro AI! Saga, sentei na cama e descobri que não foi só você que "sofreu" com o twincest! O.O'''''

Saga – Deixa quieto Kanon! Acho que não houve nada disso... pôxa Mu, por quê fez isso pela gente?

Mu – Altruísmo. Afinal apesar do teu Exú viver me cantando no passado, eu respeito a sua verdadeira pessoa. Além do mais, somos Cavaleiros, devemos seguir o Bem, e...

Saga – VALEU, MU! . beija o colega de cabelo lilás na testa Kanon! Deixa eu te contar, não houve twincest!

Kanon – O quê?

Saga explica tudo direitinho, mas ainda há um estranhamento de sua parte.

Saga – Vem cá, mano, você não lembra de ter "catado" alguém de verdade na noite passada!

Kanon – Lembro! O.o Mas se você diz que não foi nada com a gente... quem foi então?

Mu - entrando na casa Olha, o sonífero do Shaka tem alguns efeitos colaterais, como... hã... sonhos com "coisas". Como você tava bêbado, Kanon, talvez tenha pensado que seu sonho foi de verdade...

Kanon - ...foi tão real... mas é melhor não ter pego ninguém, do que ter pego o Saga! 

Mu – Bom... mas... eu pendurei os remédios na conta do Shaka. Paguem ele depois, viu!

Saga – Beleza, não tem problema! 

Mu – É isso aí. Até mais tarde! sai da Casa

Saga e Kanon – EEEEEEBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAA, nada de twincest!

Autora ruim - ! Mas eu tava crente que dessa vez a coisa tinha ido adiante! .

Autora boa – Eu mexi meus pauzinhos! . Ou pensa que você é autora da história sozinha?

Autora ruim – EU sou a principal faceta de você! Essa história é só MINHA! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Autora boa – Não vou deixar que você domine a fic! . !

Autora ruim- Eu JÁ dominei!

Autora boa – MENTIRA! Dominou nada!  
Autora ruim – Dominei sim!

Autora boa – DOMINOU NADA!

Autora ruim – **DOMINEI SIM!**

Saga – Eu conheço esse filme... Ú.u

Kanon – Melhor arrumarmos logo a receita do Gardenal. Porque a autora também tá precisando...

No próximo capítulo, macumba coletiva pra conseguir a receita do remédio! Não percam! \o/


	13. Cap 12 O Final

Cap. 12

Depois da ressaca, Saguinha e Kaninho resolvem dar uma voltinha pra (re) conhecerem a Grécia.

Saga – Sem o Gardenal? o.o

Kanon – Calaboca, senão o Exú volta! .

Autora – Calma, eu não esqueci a macumba coletiva... :)

Autora ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, eu não vou deixar essa macumba acontecer! XD

Autora boa – Vai sim!

Autora ruim – Não vou.

Autora boa – Vai SIM!

Autora boa – NÃOOOOO VOU!

Kanon – Que tal a gente dar a nossa voltinha enquanto ela se decide, Saga?

Saga – Fechado...

Os gêmeos que têm um parafuso faltando na cuca foram até o Pathernon, o Cabo Sunion (por que não? Kaninho já se regenerou mesmo...), o Mar e as Praias Mediterrâneas...

Kanon – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, o maaaaaaaarrrr! XDDDDDDDDD arranca a roupa e vai correndo pra fazer aquele "tchibum"

Saga – Putz, pior que eu nem posso fingir que não conheço ele... --''''

Menininho – Olha mãe, aquele cara tá correndo pel-

Mãe - tapando os olhos do filho ¬¬'''

Kanon - do mar Vem Saguinhaaaaaaa! Show de bola nadar sem roupaaaaaa! Mergulha aêêêêêê!

Saga – Nossa, será mesmo que passou a tua bebedeira de ontem! u.u Tá maluco Kanon! Claro que não vou jamais nadar pelado aí, e...

Saga ruim – JÁ TÔ INDOOOOOOOO! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! arranca a roupa também e sai correndo pro "tchibum"

Menininho – Olha mãe, outro cara correndo sem roup-

Mãe - tapa os olhos de filho de novo . ! É uma pouca vergonha mesmo! Mas olha... que corpaço eles têm... nem é por nada, mas...

Menininho – MAMÃE! Vou contar tudo pro papai!

Mãe – Er... vamos embora dessa praia de bandalheira, filho! . '''''

Saga e Kanon – EEEEEEEEEEEE, O MAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Kanon – Vamos ver quem chega primeiro naquele rochedo lá longe!

Saga – HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Claro que sou eu!

Kanon – É o que veremos!

Os dois começaram a nadar feito os doidos que são, e nem tiveram tempo de ver a polícia, que chegava para prendê-los...

Polícia 1 – Eeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii, seus dois arruaceiros! Voltem aquiiiii! Vocês estão presos por atentado ao pudor! . 

Polícia 2 – Deixa quieto! A gente pode fazer uma sacanagem pior ainda com eles! XD Olha as roupas dos dois, jogadas... é só a gente catar elas e deixar eles se virarem pra voltar sem roupa pra casa! .

Polícia 1 – Ei, é mesmo! Hehe, pelo menos assim a gente sacaneia e depois não precisa de mais duas bocas pra comer na cadeia!

Os policiais catam a roupa dos gêmeos e dão no pira, enquanto eles chegam juntos ao rochedo.

Saga – Cheguei primeiro.

Kanon – Não, eu!

Saga – Eu!

Kanon – EU! . 

Saga – EEEEUUUU!

Kanon – Ah, que saco... vamos fingir que foi empate e ver quem escala primeiro até chegar no topo! XD

Saga – Demorou!

Os dois sobem a jato e empatam de novo, mas começam a brigar pra ver quem é que ganhou. Só que até no rochedo tinha platéia...

Maconheiro 1 – Pôôôôôôô bródi, será que até aqui nóis num têm sussego pra dar um tapinha?

Maconheiro 2 – Ôôôôôô cara, acho que a gente fumou demais...

Maconheiro 1 – Pur quêêêêêêêê?

Maconheiro 2 – Dois caras ali peladões... idênticos (tamo tendo "vizão dupra" hein...), cum os cabelo gigante cobrindo os "negócio"... claro que a gente fumou demais!

Maconheiro 1 – Ôôôôôôôôô, pur quê qui eu só tenho esses "barato" cum hómi? Num podia ser duas gostosas não?

Maconheiro 2 – Só... tô te estranhando hein!

Saga – Bom, agora que a gente supostamente empatou DE NOVO (porque no fundo eu sei que fui eu que ganhei! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!), que é que vamos fazer?

Kanon – Olhar a paisagem! Olha que vista bonita...

Saga – Nah, que coisa de boiola... ¬¬ Isso é fazer papel de Saga bom.

Kanon – É que, apesar de tudo, Kaninho tem coração no peito...

Saga – Ainda bem que Saga ruim não tem! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Os dois contemplam a vista por um tempo pra logo em seguida mergulharem na água e verem quem chega primeiro na praia. Como os dois empatam de novo, Kanon resolve ir até as roupas de ambos.

Kanon - ...! Cadê as roupas!

Saga bom - acordando Hã... que foi que acont... ? PUTZ, eu tô pelado!

Kanon – É... nós nadamos até aquele rochedo... voltamos... e...

Saga – E cadê as roupas?

Kanon – Eu tinha deixado elas bem aqui... ó.ò

Saga – Mas CADÊ!

Kanon – SUMIRAM! ALGUM FDP ROUBOU NOSSAS ROUPAS! T.T

Saga – KANON VOCÊ É MESMO UM &¨¨$$¨#$&$! Quem mandou ir nadar pelado? E agora, como que a gente volta assim?

Kanon - ... sei lá! Ei, Saga, olha aquelas moças ali!

Saga – Isso não é hora de cantar mulher, e sim de arrumar algo pra vestir! O.O

Kanon – Mas é isso mesmo que eu vou tentar fazer! Veja só...

O ex-Dragão Marinho foi andando até as moças e chamou a atenção delas.

Kanon – Oiiii gatinhas! .

Moça 1 – O.O''''' AAAAIIIIIII você tá PELADOOOOO!

Kanon – Hehe, calma moça. :) Sabe o que é, eu e o maninho aqui fomos tomar um banhinho de forma naturista. E algum safado roubou as nossas roupas...

Saga - morrendo de vergonha O que será que esse doidão vai fazer? O.O

Moça 2 – E... e a gente com isso? o.o

Kanon – Bem que vocês podiam emprestar essas cangas pra gente voltar "coberto" pra casa!

Moça 1 – Mas aí a gente fica sem saída de banho! . 

Kanon – Ué, o que é pior: andar por aí só de biquini, ou sem nada?

Moça 2 – Nós não temos nada que ver com isso! . Se virem!

Kanon – Escuta, e se eu disser que eu e o mano tamos solteiros? A gente pode marcar um dia pra sair, e eu prometo que vamos vestidos. :) Que tal?

Moça 2 – Eu não saio com homens que nadam pelados e têm cabelos quilométricos!

Moça 1 – Nem eu! Vamos pra outra praia, amiga!

Kanon - ...

Saga – Anda, Kanon! Vamos nos virar com isto!

Kanon – FOLHA DE COQUEIRO!

Saga – É o jeito. Vamos ter que dar uma de índios mesmo... ¬¬

Kanon – Saco... ;;

Os gêmeos amarram várias folhas em torno da cintura.

Saga – Tô ridículo! T.T

Kanon – Vamos pra casa, vai. Na velocidade da luz, pra ajudar a ninguém ver. O.o

Os dois correm até o Santuário, mas o Dite conseguiu ver eles, já que também é Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Dite – AAAAAIIIIII, que TESÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! Acho que vou desmaiaaaaarrrr...

Kanon – Saga, nós corremos demais. Passamos a terceira casa e viemos parar na de Peixes! O.O

Dite – Mas, meus anjinhos, tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar... a macumba coletiva já foi feita, e tá comigo a receita do Gardenal.

Kanon – Mas já? E a autora nem relatou nada! O.O

Dite – Se ela relatasse, a autora ruim ia encher o saco... ¬¬ ai meus lindos, que mi-cô! Eu e todo mundo tivemos que pegar arruda, segurar aqueles incensos fedidos de 1,99 da muamba do Shaka... aff, meus cabelos estão fedendo até agora, mesmo eu já os tendo lavado umas cinco vezes! T.T

Saga – E deu tempo pra tudo isso desde quando saímos?

Dite – Deu né amor... e por falar em idar/i... olha fofo, você tá uma belezura com essa fantasia de havaiano... os dois gemas não querem entrar pra fazer uma companhia pro ditezinho não? 3

Saga ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA, minha mona preferida! É claro que a gente entra!

Kanon – Ò.Ó DE JEITO NENHUM! Frô, me vê logo essa porcaria de receita pro Exú sumir! . 

Frô – Só dou a receita se deixarem eu dar ioutra coisa/i...

Kanon - ¬¬... tá bom, vira aí.

Dite – BOFEEEEEEEE, você aceita? . Mas amor, aqui na porta da casa, na frente de todo mundoooo?

Kanon – Tá bom, a gente entra.

Ditezinho leva os gemas a um quarto especial, cheio de rosas e uñas cositas más. A biba fecha as janelas e se prepara pra tirar a roupa, quando...

Kanon – EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Dite – AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII, nããããããããoooooooo! Kanon, você disparou uma EG bem no meu traseiro! . BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! T.T

Kanon – Isso é pra sossegar esse facho! Agora, ou dá a receita, e bsó a receita/b, ou leva outra EG! . 

Saga ruim – Droga, e eu que pensei que ia catar o Frô! Uu

Frô – Hunf! Tá bom... snif! Homens! u.u

O Traveco de Peixes traz o papel e o entrega de má vontade.

Dite – Snif! Saaaaaaaagaaaa, meu amooooooorrr, ce num me defendeeeeeee?

Saga ruim – Outra hora a gente se entende, mona. Senão o lado bom me impede. ¬¬

Dite – T-tá bem, me amorzinho... Kanon tosco! . 

Os gêmeos vão até a Casa de Gêmeos (caraca, essa parte me pareceu um pleonasmo) e lá tomam um banho pra tirar o sal do mar. Saga ruim bem que tenta detonar a receita, mas o Kanon não deixa, dando um cocão na cabeça do irmão, ao que o lado bom acorda e deixa a receita em paz.

Saga - depois do banho e já vestido Mano, acho que vou comprar o remédio já. Afinal, se é pra fazer isso, que a gente faça logo. saindo de casa

Kanon – NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! Saga, se você for agora o Exú pode aparecer e te impedir de comprar! Deixa que eu vou!

Mas o Saga já tinha saído...

Kanon – T.T! Não posso esperar o Exú aparecer! Tenho que ir atrás dele para garantir que nada de ruim aconteça! vestindo a roupa às pressas

Enquanto isso, Saga se acercava do lado de fora do Santuário procurando uma farmácia quando passou em frente a uma casa... er... de reputação suspeita, com algumas moças na porta.

Mulher 1 – Olha lá, meninas! . Faz tempo que não passa um cara bonito como esse por aqui:D

Mulher 2 – É mesmo! Só fica homem feio pra gente... ;;

Mulher 3 – O que estamos esperando pra chamar o gatinho? Eeeeiiiii, rapaz! Aqui, meu lindo!

Saga - ? Por que essas mulheres tão me chamando!

Mulher 1 – Olha, meu bem, hoje é promoção na casa: dez paus a noite toda com as três!

Saga - ... olha colegas, eu... não curto mulher da vida, valeu? E... também, nem que eu quisesse. Pois o dinheiro que tenho aqui é pro remédio...

Mulher 2 – Ai, tá doentinho meu amor? A gente cura qualquer doença, melhor que remédio:)

Saga – Não precisa não...

Saga ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Dez paus a noite toda com as três! Não vou perder essa mas nem!

Mulher 3 – Ai, nossa... como você mudou de idéia tão rápido, mas... não tem problema!

Velho - saindo da casa Ôpa, as meninas arrumaram algo! E aí, chapinha, procurando uma boa companhia pra hoje?

Saga ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA, a promoção de dez paus as três confere?

Velho – ER... confere sim! Você ainda ganha um drinque por conta da casa, tudo bem?

Saga – Õpa, tô dentro! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Vamos já pra dentro moçoilas!

Velho – Ei, o pagamento é adiantado! . 

Saga – Ah, beleza... pega dez paus do dinheiro que era pro Gardenal e entrega pro véio

Velho – Agora melhorou! . Mas, er... antes das meninas entrarem, que tal a gente ir beber o drinque?

Saga – Hum... tudo bem, mas ó, logo depois venho buscar as meninas, hein!

Velho – Claro, claro! Vamos entrando.

Assim que o esclerosado e o véio entram, uma das "garotas" comenta com a outra:

Mulher 1 – Ih, pobre rapaz... tô vendo que hoje é o dia do patrão se desforrar... T.T

Mulher 2 – Justo um cara bonito! ;;

Lá dentro, o véio deixa Saga ruim esperando da "sala de estar", enquanto vai buscar o "drinque".

Velho - pensando Esses manes vêm aqui, pagam só dez paus e me deixam no maior prejuízo! Tá na hora de aprontar com alguém! XDDD fim do pensamento Amigôôôôô! Olha a tua birita aqui! Mas ó, já vou avisando que é coisa de macho, hein!

Saha – HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA, é CLARO que eu encaro! Passa pra cá!

Velho – Beleza... pensando Hehehehe, ele vai se ferrar! XDDD Dei pra ele uma mistura de pinga com pimenta malagueta líquida que destrói qualquer um!

Saga - tomando o treco de uma vez Aaaaahhh! Tá NO PONTO, chefia! Vou vir aqui mais vezes só pra beber mais tragos que nem esse!

Velho - ? O.O''''' Como é possível! Q-quer dizer, hehe... vou chamar as meninas, hi! Já volto!

Saga - ¬¬ Pô, que enrolação hein...

Velho - indo pra cozinha Pô, meu! Não tô acreditando que dei drinque normal pra esse mano! Deixa ver... é, foi dessa garrafa aqui que eu tirei! Xô experimentar... tomando um pouco O.O''''' GAAAAAASSPPP! solta fogo pelas ventas mas... mas como!

Nisso, uma mulher enorme de gorda e bem feia sai de dentro da casa.

Gorda – E aí, pstrãozinho, já tem cliente novo pra gente dar um trato!

Mais umas duas ou três feias e uns travecos aparecem na sala.

Traveco – Aaaaaiiiii, cadê o nosso bof- MENIIIINAAAAASSSSS, olhem só aquele GAAAAATOOOOO ali no sofááááááá! 3

Saga - ? É comigo o negócio?

Travecos, Gorda e Feias – PRA CIMA DELEEEEEEEE! X333333333

As feias e os travecos eram sempre reservados pros dias de "desforra" do véio, pra encher de "carinhos" os "felizardos". Só que dessa vez o "felizardo" era o Saga ruim...

Saga ruim – Que sacanagem é essa! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Pessoal - voando pelos ares AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Velho – Não desistam! Dêem um cacete nesse cara!

Traveco – Aaaiiiiii, mas quem gosta de icacete/i aqui sou eu!

Velho – Não interessa! Pra cima dele!

O pessoal foi pra cima do Saga de novo, mas ele voltou a encher todo mundo de porrada, inclusive o velho.

E lá fora...

Mulher 1 – O.O''''' Gente, hoje a desforra do patrão tá sendo mais barulhenta do que de costume!

Mulher 2 – É mesmo! Será que não tem nada de errado acontecendo, não?

Nisso, Kanon passa em frente à casa, pois tentou seguir Saga e sente o cosmo dele vindo de lá de dentro.

Kanon – Ei, moçoilas, por um acaso vocês viram um cara igual a mim passar por aqui?

Mulher 3 – O.o Como você saiu de dentro da casa sem a gente ver!

Kanon - ¬¬ Eu não entrei. É que tenho um irmão gêmeo.

Mulher 2 – Aaaaaahhhh, sim... ele entrou aqui dentro... mas parece estar sofrendo uns bocados... T.T

Kanon – Bocados! Ele? Hehe, acho que é o povo aí dentro que deve estar tomando umas... dá licença que eu vou entrar.

Mulher 1 – Eeeeiiiii, você não pode entrar sem pagar! . 

O irmão do esclerosado do Zodíaco foi entrando sem nem querer saber, como é bem do jeitão dele.

Kanon - entrando na sala e vendo a zona que estava lá Saga! . Então ce tá gastando o dinheiro do remédio em puteiro?

Saga ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Que é que tu tem a ver com isso!

Kanon – Oras, o dinheiro também é meu! . Ô seu véio nojento, devolve agora o dinheiro, já que o meu irmão não se "utilizou dos serviços" ainda.

Velho – Nem a pau! Deu tá dado, na porta do mercado! Além disso, ele já bebeu um drinque!

Saga ruim – Mas era por conta da casa! . 

Kanon - agarrando o véio pilantra pela gola da camisa Escuta aqui, ou você dá essa porcaria de grana por bem, ou dá por mal, tá ouvindo!

Velho – Eita, parece que ele tá falando sério... beleza... dou a grana, mas só porque ninguém foi realmente ferido ou prejudicado nesse capítulo.

Travecos e feias - caídos no chão cheios de hematomas OO'''''''''''''''

Velho – To o dinheiro, vai... T.T

Kanon – É assim que se negocia. Depois me chamam de injusto... vamos embora, Saga!

Saga ruim – Eu NÃO QUERO Gardenal, e sim as minas gatas da porta!

Kanon - dá o famigerado cocão na cabeça do irmão E agora, quer o quê?

Saga bom - ... hã... ! Nossa, essa sala tá toda estraçalhada! O.O! Quem foi que fez isso?

Todos - ¬¬'''''

Kanon – Adivinha.

Saga - ... eu?

Todos - ¬¬''''''²²²²²²²²²²

Saga – Er... me perdoem! T.T

Kanon – Tá OK, vamos logo comprar a porcaria do Gardenal! . 

Os gêmeos retomam seu caminho. E assim que eles saem...

Velho - $#&¨$#$Ü&#$¨! . ! SEUS FDP! Me trouxeram um cliente mala que quebrou a cara toda e bebeu a bebida doida de GRAÇA! VSF!

Traveco – Ai dro-ga! A culpa das coisas sempre é nossa!

Velho – Calaboca aí e vamo começar a arrumar os trecos agora! . 

E na farmácia...

Saga – Farmacêutico, me vê uma caixa de Gard-

Saga ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu NÃO VOU te deixar comprar o remédio!

Kanon – Já chega! Tiozinho, me vê bduas caixas/b de Gardenal, que é pra garantir logo de uma vez!

Farmacêutico – o.o... ern... tá bom, vai. Cadê a receita?

Kanon – Tá aqui, ó.

Farmacêutico - ...cara, isso é muamba indiana. Não vale. ¬¬

Kanon e Saga bom - ! MUAMBA INDIANA! FDP de Shaka!

Saga ruim - se sentindo triunfante HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon – Basta! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

A EG era pro farmacêutico, mas acabou refletindo num espelhinho que tinha ali logo atrás, e acabou pegando o Saga.

Saga – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! cai estatelado no chão

Farmacêutico - ...

Kanon - ! Saga! Acorda Saga!

O doido fica uns minutos desmaiado, mas logo se levanta.

Kanon – A EG te atingiu, mano?

Saga – Acho... acho que sim... u.u Mas... estranho, o Exú...

Saga ruim – GAAAAAAHHHHH, seu Kanon FDP, descobriu como me enxotar de vez! MANÉ! NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! . some

Kanon - …

Saga - …

Farmacêutico - …

Narrador – Caraca, quantas "reticências"... ¬¬

Kanon – Pôxa, que "saudades" do narrador... ¬¬

Narrados – É? Pois fique sabendo que sou o único a saber do porquê do Exú ter sumido.

Kanon – Éééééééé? Não me diga! . 

Narrador – Quando um espelho reflete um golpe ou algo assim, esse se volta contra o lado invertido de quem o recebeu. Por isso que a sua EG enxotou de vez o Exú, da mesma forma que, no manga, o escudo de Atena reflete no Saga e ferra com o lado ruim também.

Kanon – Ah... mas e a versão anime?

Narrador - Nah, versão anime não vale! É bonito desvalorizar e botar a culpa de tudo na TOEI! XD

Saga – Então... não preciso mais de Gardenal? ;;

Narrador – Até onde me consta, não...

Saga e Kanon – EEEEEEEEEEEEE! dançam e pulam na farmácia

Kanon – Ô seu farmacêutico de merda, toma aqui a porra da receita e VAI SE F$¨&($! XDDDDD

Saga – Credo Kanon, que boca suja...

Kanon – Nah, quem manda não querer vender o remédio! Agora não precisamos mais mesmo! XD

Os gêmeos saem felizes e contentes em direção ao Santuário.

Saga – Nada mais de remédio! Nada mais de Exú! Parece que eu tô sonhando!

Kanon – E aí, vamos gastar o dinheiro que era pro Gardenal em quê?

Saga – Oras, a gente vai guardar pra alguma eventualidade. :)

Kanon – Mané... tô começando a sentir falta do lado ruim... --''' Se eu não tivesse quase quebrado a cara do véio lá, a gente bem que podia aproveitar as gostosas da porta com a grana.

Saga – Eca, mulher da vida é tão suja, Kanon... ¬¬

Kanon – Ô Saga, cê é muito certinho viu...

Saga – Pelo menos comigo não tem twincest.

Kanon – É MESMO! Tô livre do twincest PRA SEMPRE! . \o/

Saga – Kanon...

Kanon – Quê...

Saga – Eu te adoro, sabia?

Kanon - ... por que disse isso tão de repente!

Saga – Já dizia Renato Russo: "É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã!" .

Kanon – Ah vai, até que cê não é tão chato.

Saga – E até que você não é tão durão quanto pensa! XD

Os dois riem, e continuam indo em direção ao Santuário, sempre seu perene lar, apesar de (e justo porque) lá só dar maluco.

E assim termina a desdita do remédio (ou Saga do Gardenal, como preferirem), da forma mais Seiya e encurtada possível. Não vou mentir se falar que foi por conveniência de roteiro mesmo... .

Narrador – PQP, um final meloso, chato, batido e previsível. Não tinha coisa melhor não!

Pastor – E eu que li 12 capítulos esperando uma mulher pelada ao menos e NADA!

Autora ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bando de MANÉ! Cês acham mesmo que acaba por aqui! Enfim, se Saga retomou o Exú depois do final da Batalha das 12 Casas, a ponto de ter que tomar Gardenal para aplaca-lo, imagine se um espelhinho vagabundo o destruirá!

Autora boa – Olha, não sei por vocês, mas POR MIM a história ACABOU! Então, leitores que nos acompanharam, obrigada... essa fic me fez retornar às fanfictions, e...

Uma hora de discurso depois...

Autora boa - ...bom gente, é isso! . Brigada mesmo, e até a próxima fic!

FIM

Nisso, um som inconfundível se ouve vindo da terceira casa zodiacal...

Voz – HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Autora boa – PQP, eu disse que ACABOU!

Autora ruim – Bom, como não tô com saco de discutir hoje, então é...

FIM

(será?)


End file.
